Yuki no Hana
by Sakura Phantomhive Li
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, una mujer con un oscuro pasado que la atormenta y el cual la ha llevado a convertirse en una Oiran, ¿qué es eso? Una prostituta. Tras conocer a Shaoran Li, su vida da un gran cambio pero, ¿podrá dejar el pasado atrás y ser feliz?/Periodo Edo/AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las maravillosas CLAMP, yo solo los uso por mero entretenimiento.

**Sumary:** Sakura Kinomoto, una mujer con un oscuro pasado que la atormenta y el cual la ha llevado a convertirse en una Oiran, ¿qué es eso? Una prostituta. Tras conocer a Shaoran Li, su vida da un gran cambio pero, ¿podrá dejar el pasado atrás y ser feliz?/Periodo Edo/AU.

**Aclaraciones**: La trama Original del Fic _**NO**_ me pertenece, es de la autoría de **Smorphine** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su Fic y a **Lady Blackstar** quien me permitió adaptarla a su versión. Esto es todo un rollo pero les agradezco chicas.

**Advertencia:** Lemmon

**Capitulo 1**

Nieve, tan pura y fría, la cual cubre todo a su paso dejando un blanco paisaje. Me pregunto ¿si la nieve puede ocultar los más oscuros pecados, congelar los malos recuerdos, calmar mi efímera alma?

Me pregunto también si esta, ¿podrá aliviar el fuego que yace en mi corazón?, ese fuego creado por el dolor, la desconfianza y la venganza; un corazón impío y deshonrado. Recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo me dijeron que cuando las cosas te salen mal durante mucho tiempo, un atisbo de luz choca en tu vida haciéndote feliz. Yo aún espero ese rayo de felicidad, aunque ¿a quién pretendo engañar?, yo ya no espero nada, no tengo esperanza de nada; hay veces que me pregunto si realmente tengo corazón.

Ya me he resignado a vivir como vivo, a no ser amada, a ser utilizada una y otra vez, entregada a la lujuria de hombres solteros y casados por unas monedas. No me confundan con una geisha, ellas son más respetables y poseen más pureza que yo. Yo soy una Oiran*; si, una Oiran.

Pocos habrán escuchado ese término y la mayoría me confundirán con una geisha, pero no, una Oiran es una cortesana, explicándolo formalmente; una prostituta de lujo para ser más directa. Las geishas no ofrecen su cuerpo a diferencia de nosotras, pero aún así no somos mal vistas. Al contrario, muchos burgueses, gente importante y de dinero nos visitan constantemente. Pero eso no me alivia… para nada me hace sentir más tranquila. Vendo mi cuerpo a extraños por dinero… y de eso no estoy orgullosa.

Discúlpenme, aún no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto procedo de familia noble, aunque mi sangre no es azul. Odio mi apellido; tan solo hace que los malos recuerdos vuelvan a inundarme, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? tengo que lidiar con ese apellido hasta que me case. Pero seré franca, yo jamás me casaré, nadie merece estar esposado a una escoria como yo, la cual atrae constantemente a los hombres, siempre lo he hecho y no sé si es maldición o suerte.

Mis cabellos son finas hebras de color castaño claro, recogidas siempre en un moño que permiten ver mi blanca nuca. Ojos de felina, verdes esmeralda los cuales siempre están opacos y sin brillo. Cuando me miro en el espejo me pregunto ¿cuándo fue la última vez que brillaron de felicidad?, pero bueno. Poseo una piel blanca y nívea, suave y tersa, pero profanada por las caricias de hombres ansiosos; mi menudo cuerpo es atrayente a los ojos de los hombres, no poseo medidas desproporcionadas, al contrario mi cuerpo parece el de una adolescente… quizá sea mi aspecto inocente lo que los atrae.

De todos modos, he conseguido llegar a un rango en el que solo yo decido con quien me acuesto. Años me ha costado conseguirlo; conseguir ser ansiada por las figuras más influyentes de Japón, conseguir manipular a los hombres para que paguen lo que yo les pido, conseguir ser una princesa, pero una princesa que se vende por dinero.

Abro mis ojos y vuelvo a observar el panorama que esta frente a mis narices. Todo el enorme jardín cubierto de nieve, los cerezos están congelados, como mi corazón, las flores están marchitas, tal como mi alma. El sol lucha por salir entre las nubes, pero parece imposible. Bajo mi vista al suelo lleno de la fría nieve, me agacho y sostengo sobre mis manos un puñado de ella. La observo detenidamente; ya no puedo adivinar dónde termina la nieve y empieza mi piel, cada vez empiezo a sentir menos mis dedos, a veces pienso que si mi corazón fuese de nieve, poco a poco podría hacer que dejase de sentir.

-Kinomoto-san-, ese apellido, odio que me llamen por ese apellido.- Nakuru-san nos mando llamar.

-Enseguida voy, Rika.

-Entra cuanto antes, hace demasiado frío y te enfermaras.

Rika Sasaki, ella siempre tan feliz, siempre tan amable, ella debería ser una princesa, es demasiado inocente para estar aquí, demasiado ingenua, aunque como todas nosotras, no elegimos estar aquí por gusto. Cada una de nosotras tiene una historia diferente que contar.

Rika se vio obligada a convertirse en Oirán para sobrevivir cuando su padre murió, se vio obligada a venir a los llamados "barrios del placer". Era demasiado joven cuando esto pasó, por lo que fue un blanco fácil para aprovechados y explotadores. Su extraordinaria belleza la hacían más apetecible, además de su corta edad. Gracias a ello consiguió llegar rápido aquí, a la casa de las Kunoichis.

Kunoichis, un nombre en honor a las antiguas guerreras, maestras del arte de la seducción, capaces de implantar la discordia sin necesidad de luchar, con tan solo un beso, una mirada o una simple caricia. Somos capaces de llevar a un hombre a la locura gracias a nuestra belleza, podemos manejarlos a nuestro antojo, hacer que nunca se olviden de ti y que sientan la enfermiza necesidad de volver a verte. No sé del todo, si esto llega a ser una virtud.

-Nakuru, ¿me mandaste llamar?

-Sí, a ti y a todas, señoritas, tengo noticias que les pueden interesar-. Nakuru Akisuki, ella, siempre tan animada, no entiendo cómo puede parecer tan feliz con un pasado tan oscuro.

-Cuéntanos ya Nakuru-san- Tomoyo Daidouji, otra pobre e inocente alma. Su cuerpo fue vendido por sus padres a cambio de unas monedas cuando era una niña, debió ser horrible para ella, pero ahora en sus ojos ya no queda ningún atisbo de dolor. Tan solo sueña y sueña con que su príncipe azul venga a rescatarla, se case con ella y tengan una familia feliz. Al fin y al cabo, soñar es gratis.

-Bien mis Kunoichis, les informo que esta noche vendrá el octavo y décimo escuadrón, señoritas.- Nakuru era la que llevaba las cuentas de la casa, una de las Oiran más longevas y que más tiempo llevaban allí; sin embargo no era ella la dueña.

-Y sería una buena ocasión para conseguir dinero, recuerden que apenas estamos a 15 días de que acabe el mes y me tienen que pagar- ella siempre te explicaba las cosas con ese tono animado y divertido. Admiro a esa mujer, tanta fuerza ha tenido para conseguir salir de ese vacío, de esa oscuridad.

Se enamoro de un hombre llamado Yue Clow con el cual se caso, en ese tiempo ella todavía no era Oiran, para nada. Era una mujer bastante coqueta y provocativa, pero nunca había ofrecido su cuerpo por dinero. Cuando comenzó su relación con ese hombre, todo parecía ser perfecto, se prometieron, se "querían" y él se la trajo hasta aquí, a Tomoeda. La alejo de su familia, la engaño y la vendió a un burdel después de usarla. Le destrozo el corazón en mil pedazos, la abandono cual perro enfermo y nunca más supo de él. Cuando se recuperó, sonrió recitando una frase- **"A mí ya me han utilizado cual objeto, pero no creas que por ser una prostituta me seguirán tratando como tal… no… ahora soy yo quien utiliza a los hombres, pagan por mi cuerpo y yo gano dinero y placer."-**Siempre que decía esa frase, fingía una sonrisa y juntaba sus manos bajo su mentón.

-Bueno señoritas las dejo que preparen todo para esta noche, Adiós.-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era de noche, y ya se encontraban una mediana cantidad de soldados del 10º y 8º escuadrón. Algunos emborrachados de sake, otros flirteando con dos mujeres a la vez; era hora de trabajar. Tomoyo se encontraba con el capitán del 10º escuadrón, Eriol Hiragizawa. Ella fantaseaba constantemente con él, pensaba que era su príncipe azul y que él la rescataría. Había cometido el error de enamorarse de un cliente ó simplemente tan solo había cometido el error de enamorarse.

Caminaba a lo lejos lentamente, rodeando la sala y observando minuciosamente a los presentes. Con la manga de mi Kimono, tapaba mi boca sensualmente, para no mostrar mis labios… una estrategia de misterio y seducción. Observaba y observaba, nadie merecía la pena, hasta que le divisé.

El capitán del 8º escuadrón, un hombre casado con una preciosa mujer llamada Naoko Yanagisawa Tsukishiro, aún no entiendo porque acudía a estos sitios. Pero yo no podía pensar en su mujer, debía pensar en mí y en que necesitaba el dinero. El estaba rodeado de mujeres, pero sabía que ninguna podría superarme a mí, no quiero ser creída; pero simplemente no somos del el mismo rango.

-Buenas noches, Tsukishiro-san.-, tan solo me hizo falta acercarme por detrás a él y la chicas entendieron sus obligaciones, se marcharon y así pude sentarme a su lado.- ¿Sake?

-Si, Kinomoto-san.

-Puede llamarme Sakura si lo desea capitán.- Usar un tono de voz dulce y amable. Hablar tranquila y delicadamente es una de las pautas que me gusta seguir. Le sirvo un poco de sake caliente*, pero solo un poco, no quiero acostarme con un borracho.

-Gracias.

-Tsukishiro-san, parece tenso, ¿le importa si le hago un masaje?

-Adelante…

Siempre tienes que encandilarlos, hacer que se sientan a gusto y conformes para que te ofrezcan ellos el pasar una noche con él. Tenía que usar todas mis armas de seducción para poder sacar en una noche lo suficiente para pagar el mes. Tampoco sería difícil.

-Sakura-chan.

-¿Si capitán?- me incline posando mi mentón en su hombro.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado?

-Como usted deseé. Sígame.

Ya tengo la noche completa. Nakuru me dedica una mirada cómplice, sabe que ya tengo un cliente por esta noche. Lo guío en silencio por el laberinto de pasillos, siempre delante de él y sin mirarle. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que hice esto, de cuantos hombres tomaron mi cuerpo… ya no importaba, estaba perdida, sin rumbo alguno que este. El de ser una prostituta. No decimos nada, ahora sobran las palabras. Lo prefiero así. Le ofrezco ponerse cómodo, se sienta en el amplio futón mirándome impaciente. No tengo prisas, me tomo mi tiempo como siempre. Quito los adornos de mi pelo y dejo que caiga sobre mis hombros, libre. Silencio. Voy a mi pequeño altar donde enciendo una pequeña vela y prendo incienso. Siempre el mismo método, el mismo mecanismo una y otra vez.

Siempre, cuando prendo el incienso aprovecho ese tiempo y rezo unas oraciones por mi alma. No sé de qué servirá, mi alma está perdida, llena de pecados y a veces dudo de que siquiera tenga una. Pero así al menos siento mi conciencia está más tranquila.

Ya es la hora, me situó enfrente de él, a escasos pasos. Me lleno de valor y olvido el poco pudor que me queda y empiezo a desatar mi obi de seda, una pequeña ventaja que tenemos las Oiran, es que nuestro obi se encuentra en la parte delantera para facilitarnos el trabajo de desnudarnos; otra gran diferencia con las geishas. Mi kimono se va deslizando por mi cuerpo, dejando ver mi blanquecina piel a su paso, mi completa desnudez…finalmente, cae al suelo.

-Tome mi cuerpo como usted lo deseé-.

Y vuelve a empezar de nuevo. Sus grandes manos consiguen agarrar mi estrecha cintura y aprisionarme contra él. Su pasión y lujuria se ha desatado por completo y tan solo puedo sentir sus labios besando fervorosamente cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sus manos recorriendo mis caderas, mi cintura, mis pequeños pechos; apretándolos sin cuidado alguno, salvajemente, pero no me importa, estoy totalmente acostumbrada.

Quiero terminar esto cuanto antes, así que nos dejamos de juegos. Le quito su uniforme rápidamente y espero para ser tomada brutalmente como es de esperar. No se hace tardar y me tumba bruscamente en la cama, sin dejar de besar mi cuerpo ni un segundo. De una estocada salvaje y profunda se introduce en mí, seguido de un ronco gemido. Así comienza el juego de siempre, un vaivén de cuerpos que no se aman, tan solo se desean por placer y dinero. Sus manos ansiando mis caderas, aumentando la dureza de sus embestidas. Finjo gemidos para darle placer, aunque no siento nada, hace mucho que deje de sentir.

No quiere acabar aun, lo sé. Por eso sale de mí rápidamente y me gira contra el futón, dándole la espalda para su gozo. Y así vuelve a introducirse en mí, por detrás. Ya no siento ni dolor, no siento nada. Mis ojos miran a ninguna parte mientras espero que termine conmigo. Mi trasero y mis muslos chocan contra el cada vez más rápido. Quiero que termine pronto.

Un último gemido ronco hace que toda esta farsa termine de una vez. Se desploma sobre mi durante unos segundos, recobrando el aliento; siempre hacen igual, sale de mi y se deja caer a mi lado, sin mirarme. Aprovecho para vestirme cuanto antes, aunque sea tan solo con el fino kimono blanco que queda por dentro.

Salgo del futón, me pongo de rodillas y miro al suelo. Hasta que él no lo pida yo no alzaré la vista, debo ser educada y respetuosa.

-Sakura-chan. ¿Cuánto…cuanto es? – se nota que se siente violento preguntando esto. Ahora levanto mi mirada.

-Lo que usted crea conveniente.

-De acuerdo…- Coge una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo roja y me la tira a las rodillas.- Toma… creo…creo que habrá suficiente-.

-Gracias - me inclino haciendo una reverencia y espero a que se marche.

Si yo pudiese soñar como Tomoyo, con un hombre que me amase; si yo pudiese ser tan alegre como Rika; si yo pudiese ser tan fuerte como Nakuru. Si pudiese ser así, podría salir de aquí, pero al fin y al cabo soy una Oiran, al fin y al cabo soy una prostituta…

CONTINUARA…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Holaaaaaaaa…espero les haya gustado este primer cap., déjenme decirles que cuando leí este Fic, me encanto, tiene una perspectiva súper diferente Data del periodo Edo de Japón. Habla de las Oiran, muchas veces confundidas con Geishas. Tengo que aclarar que no es lo mismo una Geisha que una Oiran. Las Geishas se dedican a las artes y demás, pero no a los servicios sexuales; hay mucha confusión ahí. Las Oiran sin embargo, también se dedican a las artes, pero estas si ofrecen servicios sexuales, y pues me dije Kat, pidamos autorización de adaptación para SCC, y bueno he aquí, solo le modifique algunas cosas.

Desde ya les digo que este Fic tomara un rumbo poco diferente en lo que respecta al rol de los personajes, pero bueno esto lo verán más adelante.

Me encantaría saber su opinión sobre este primer cap., **por fis déjenme un review**, hare lo posible de actualizar cada dos días, ya que estoy terminante mi cuatrimestre en la universidad y pss me dejaron mucho trabajo, en fin, chicas les agradezco su tiempo por leer..

Nos vemos….

Sakura Phantomhive Li


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las maravillosas CLAMP, yo solo los uso por mero entretenimiento.

**Sumary:** Sakura Kinomoto, una mujer con un oscuro pasado que la atormenta y el cual la ha llevado a convertirse en una Oiran, ¿qué es eso? Una prostituta. Tras conocer a Shaoran Li, su vida da un gran cambio pero, ¿podrá dejar el pasado atrás y ser feliz?/Periodo Edo/AU.

**Aclaraciones**: La trama Original del Fic _**NO**_ me pertenece, es de la autoría de **Smorphine** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su Fic y a **Lady Blackstar** quien me permitió adaptarla a su versión. Esto es todo un rollo pero les agradezco chicas.

**Advertencia:** Lemmon

**Capítulo 2**

En la base militar de Tomoeda más conocida por Seijuo, todos los hombres más fuertes se encontraban allí, entrenando y preparándose para una posible guerra, cada uno en un escuadrón especializado. Su prioridad y objetivo era proteger a todos los ciudadanos aunque fuese con su vida.

Dentro del despacho del capitán del octavo escuadrón, se encontraba Yukito Tsukishiro, la noche anterior había visitado la casa de las Kunoichis y tenido un encuentro con Kinomoto la cual le había dejado exhausto y no había hecho apenas nada. Pero ¿qué tenía esa mujer?, sentía la necesidad de volver a verla, pero sabía muy bien que Sakura Kinomoto no aceptaba a cualquiera a no ser que ella quisiera.

Ella, hermana del capitán Touya Kinomoto; si este se enterará de que se había acostado con su hermana seguro le rebanaría el cuello sin pensárselo dos veces; aunque, él sabía demasiado bien lo que su hermana hacía en la casa de las Kunoichis, aun así, cuando nombrabas su nombre, el capitán Kinomoto se volvía colérico y se iba sin decir nada.

-¡Yukito Tsukishiro!

Un portazo dio paso a Naoko, su mujer, la cual se encontraba furiosa y no hacía nada más que gritar, haciendo que aumentara el dolor de cabeza de este. Se sobo las sienes dejando que continuase gritando.

-¡Tienes resaca verdad! ¡Bien merecido te lo tienes!

-Habla más bajo por favor…

-¡No voy a hablar más bajo! ¡Hay rumores Yukito!

-ya, si!…- fastidiado se froto más aun las sienes.

-¿Estuviste anoche en ese tugurio de las Kunoichis verdad?- se puso en jarras frente a él, mirándole temerosa y enfadada.

-Naoko… déjalo ¿quieres?

-¡Contesta!-grito

-Si Naoko, estuve allí. Fuimos con el decimo escuadrón...

-Admite algo más Yukito- su voz ahora se quebró débilmente, pero su ceño continuaba fruncido de rabia. El aludido tan solo alzo la cabeza.- Tu…t-tu… ¿De verdad has estado con Sakura Kinomoto…?

-Deja de decir tonterías Naoko

Ofuscado por tanta pregunta y gritos, se levantó dispuesto a irse y terminar con esto.

-Estuviste con ella ¿verdad?, ¡Los rumores son ciertos!- no le dejo irse, le agarro por el kimono y le zarandeo débilmente. Calló durante un momento y le miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta. No le hicieron falta las palabras, pudo descubrir en su mirada que todo era verdad.

-…

-¡¿Por qué? ¡Yukito!- las lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas y de pura rabia comenzó a pegarle en el pecho sin descanso.- ¿Qué te da ella que no te doy yo? ¡Dime!

-Naoko…

-¡Dime! ¡No soy suficiente para ti!- no la dejo hablar más, sello sus insultos y reproches con un beso que al principio ella se negó a corresponder. Pero ese hombre era demasiado para ella, siempre la vencía y al final acabó cediendo en el beso.

-Perdóname; juro que no volverá a pasar.- el la abrazo dejando que se desahogara en llanto contra su pecho.

-¿P-Porque?…. ¿Por qué ella…?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Porque dicen que es un ángel del infierno.

Un numeroso grupo de soldados se encontraban en su hora del almuerzo. Habían escuchado todos los gritos de la discusión entre Naoko y el capitán, así que ahora eso sería la comidilla del día. No tardaron en empezar a comentar sobre ello.

-Exageras

-No, no exagero, esa mujer puede volverte loco con una sola mirada. Fíjate, hasta ha podido con el felizmente casado capitán Yukito.

-Seguro que es una mujer más del montón.- continúo comiendo su arroz sin prestar atención a lo que decía el chico pelinegro.

-Shaoran, créetelo, yo nunca he estado con ella, no he tenido ese privilegio, pero ya me tiene medio loco con haberla visto.

-¿Privilegio?, es una prostituta, se acostará con quien la pague.

-No seas estúpido, ella es la que decide con quien, yo ya se lo he ofrecido millones de veces y siempre me ha rechazado.

-Eso es porque eres feo y hueles mal.- finalizo levantándose para dejar su tazón y dejando al pelinegro con la boca abierta.

-¡Que-?- se levantó al instante y se olisqueo las axilas.- ¡Yo no huelo mal!

El chico de pelo castaño oscuro tan solo esbozo una media sonrisa al ver que había ganado a su amigo. No tardo en notar la presencia de Yamasaki intentando alcanzarle y a los pocos pasos ya lo tenía a su lado.

-Si no me crees, ven esta noche.

-¡Qué! No pienso ir a un burdel, ¿estás loco?

-No te las des de santo Li, además no es un burdel, tiene un estatus social alto, no es un lugar de mala muerte.

-Sigue siendo un burdel al fin y al cabo.

-Venga, no seas marica.- sonrió autosuficiente y se miraron de reojo.- Apuesto a que si vienes babearías por ella.

-lo dudo, ni siquiera me daría cuenta de que es una prostituta más.

-¿Apostamos?, no te diré quién es, y ya de paso, podemos pasar un buen rato, hay algunas bastante buenas a parte de Sakura.

-Ah.. Está bien, si así te callas iré contigo.

-Si! No te vas a arrepentir, amigo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Su cuerpo, su piel blanquecina la cual parecía nieve. Nieve con una calidez desbordante, que quemaba con solo tocarla o besarla. Esa piel, su suave tacto y fino, sin ninguna imperfección, todo perfecto._

_Me estoy volviendo loco, ¡ella me ha vuelto loco!, esos ojos me hipnotizaron la primera vez que la vi, mas nunca me prestó atención; por eso anoche caí tan rápido. La ansiaba tanto que esperaba cualquier gesto por su parte para ir detrás de ella. ¡Por el amor de Dios estoy casado! y con una de las mejores mujeres de la ciudad. Yo sé que Naoko me ama y yo no puedo hacerle esto. !Pero por Dios! esos ojos verdes aparecen en todo momento, me han hipnotizado, embelesado, vuelto completamente loco, su mirada misteriosa, elegante, noble y a la vez fría me ha derrotado completamente. Ella me ha derrotado…Sakura Kinomoto. "Un ángel del infierno"._

-¡Oye! Yukito, ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Huh? Kero-san, discúlpame, estaba con la cabeza en otro lado. ¿Qué me decías?

-Tsukishiro, los rumores son ciertos verdad.- el aludido agacho la mirada seria.- has caído ante Sakura Kinomoto.

-Esa mujer…

-Ten cuidado, ella no volverá a aceptarte.- rápidamente el peli cenizo le miro intrigado, esperando una explicación.- Nunca lo hace, tan solo elige a un hombre una o dos veces, luego jamás se vuelve a acostar con ellos…

-¿Por qué…?- intento preguntar indiferentemente.

-No quiere que se encaprichen con ella, y ella no quiere enamorarse.- se hizo el silencio durante un momento.- Pero veo que tú ya te encaprichaste, Tsukishiro-san.

-No…no es eso… es solo que es tan extraña… es como si necesitase volver a verla, volver a estar con ella.

-Eso es lo que les pasa a todos. No deberías volver a buscarla, ella no te aceptará y tú te volverás loco.- miro a su amigo fijamente.- Además; piensa en Naoko, ella te ama.

-Lo sé… creo amigo mío, que debo alejarme de ella…

-Hazlo, o si no será tu perdición.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mientras tanto en la casa de las Kunoichis, algunas chicas se encontraban recogiendo las cosas de la noche anterior, la casa había quedado echa un chiquero gracias a los borrachos y ahora a ellas les tocaba levantar el desorden. Todas estaban limpiando de alguna forma, fregando suelos, barriendo, quitando polvo y recogiendo las habitaciones revueltas. Todas menos Sakura y Nakuru, ellas siempre se libraban ya que eran las que más rango tenían, eso lo dejaban a las novatas.

Ambas se encontraban tomando el té y charlando tranquilamente.

-¿Así que ayer conseguiste llevarte al capitán Tsukishiro?

-Sí. ¿Qué problema hay?- pregunto tranquila dando un sorbo a su vaso de té.

-¿No lo sabes?

-A parte de que está casado, ese no es un problema.

-No Sakura-chan.- contesto divertida

-¿Entonces qué?

-El capitán Tsukishiro es un cliente habitual, pero sus visitas tan solo son de diversión, nunca de placer; siempre venía a buscar compañía y sake, pero jamás sexo.

-¿Entonces…?

-Si Sakura, ¡tú le estrenaste aquí!- chillo entusiasmada

-¡Nakuru-san!, baja la voz… - se quedó pensativa durante unos momentos. - ¿Y yo por qué?

-Sakura ¿no es obvio?, Los hombres se vuelven locos por ti, y el capitán llevaba días que no podía parar de mirarte. Era cuestión de que tú te acercases a él para conseguir hacerle caer.

-Vaya…

-Ah, Por cierto, ¿Cuánto te pago?- pregunto interesada y emocionada.

-Ah, sí sobre eso…- metió la mano dentro de su kimono, sacando una bolsa roja de terciopelo, la misma que el capitán le dio la noche anterior.- Creo que con esto tendré para pagar este mes.

-¿Qué es esto?- cogió la bolsita roja y la abrió viendo su contenido; sus ojos casi se salen de las orbitas al ver tal cantidad de dinero.- ¿De dónde has sacado tanto?

-Ayer.- dijo sin darle importancia y dando un trago a su té.

-¿El capitán te dio todo esto solo por una noche?

-sí

-Sakura…- la boca de Nakuru nunca había estado tan abierta, tenía la mandíbula desencajada y no terminaba de creérselo. Ella tan solo seguía tranquila tomándose su té con los ojos cerrados.- Podrías hacerte rica si hicieras esto más de seguido. Eres una mina de oro.

-Lo sé Nakuru, pero tú sabes que a mí no me gusta esto…

-Tranquila… lo sé de sobra.- La exuberante mujer recobro la compostura. Ella sabía sobre el pasado de Sakura, era la única que lo sabía y por eso no la obligaba a trabajar noche tras noche. Le dio el privilegio de elegir cuando y con quien.- Hoy tenemos trabajo, viene un escuadrón más. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Um…- dio el último sorbo a su té y lo dejo en la mesa.- Hoy me tomaré la noche libre Nakuru-. Hizo una reverencia y se levantó, perdiéndose por los pasillos de aquella casa.

-Sakura…- miro por donde su subordinada acababa de marcharse con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro.- cuando dejaras de sufrir por tu pasado…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Un escuadrón de hombres caminaba por las oscuras calles de los barrios del placer, entre proposiciones, insinuaciones e invitaciones de prostitutas baratas para atraer clientela. Simples mujeres, que no eran ni siquiera bellas. Algunas se salvaban, pero lo más probable es que esas mujeres preciosas acabasen en la casa de las Kunoichis, como el caso de Rika Sasaki.

Uno de los soldados que más llamaban la atención era Shaoran Li, el amigo de Yamasaki. Y es que era normal que llamase la atención, poseedor de un gran atractivo, que volvía loca a cualquier mujer que lo viese, un semblante frío y serio, que solo atraía más. Y su cuerpo bien formado, alto, con unos brazos que hacían querer que te abrazara fuertemente, hombre comparable con un dios griego. (Maldición de solo imaginárselo ya estoy sufriendo de una hemorragia nasal *w*). Su aspecto despreocupado y varonil le daba un toque especial. Poseía un aura misteriosa que le hacía ver más sensual.

-¡Oye, guapo! Ven aquí a pasarlo bien con nosotras.

Voces les llamaban desde distintos burdeles de mala muerte, provocándolos, pero ninguno caía. Sabían que al llegar a la casa de las Kunoichis sería un millón de veces mejor que eso.

-A menudo lugar me has traído Yamasaki

-Ya verás cuando lleguemos Li

-En fin…

Shaoran estaba reacio, no le gustaban los burdeles, no porque pensase que esas mujeres eran escoria, sino porque las respetaba demasiado como para pagar por su cuerpo. Ellas valían más que todo eso; sin embargo, ante la terquedad de su amigo, cedió y también la curiosidad de ver cómo era ese "Ángel del Infierno" por el que todos caían rendidos.

Caminaron un poco más, y entre la espesa masa de árboles nevados, lograron ver el amplio caserón de estilo tradicional. Tres plantas grande, con árboles de cerezos congelados y llenos de nieve adornando la entrada. Shaoran quería entrar de una vez, se estaba congelando. Nada más pasar al recibidor una voluptuosa mujer apareció envuelto en un Kimono rojo y dorado, saludando alegre y cortésmente a los invitados.

-Bienvenidos caballeros, pasen y pónganse cómodos.

Demasiado voluptuosa para su gusto, llegaba a ser exagerado y a él le gustaban más sencillas. Camino por los pasillos donde la mujer les iba indicando, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de disgusto en el rostro llegaron hasta un enorme salón, en el que ya se encontraban algunas mujeres. Unas estaban sentadas de rodillas mientras sostenían el sake, otra tocaba el koto* tranquila y relajadamente, dando un ambiente acogedor a la estancia.

Algunas se encontraban juntas, tapándose su sonrisa y cuchicheando coquetamente mientras miraban a algunos soldados. Pero ninguna la sorprendió. ¿Dónde se encontraba ese supuesto ángel?, ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente buena como para enloquecerle.

-Vaya Yamasaki, creo que perdiste la apuesta, ninguna me sorprende lo más mínimo.

-Cállate Li, no está aquí, no es ninguna de estas chicas.

Ambos se sentaron y esperaron a que se les acercaran alguna mujer. No se hicieron de esperar ya que Rika y otra jovencita se acercaron modestamente a sus lados. Saludaron cortésmente y sirvieron sake.

-No gracias. Yo no quiero.- Shaoran alzo la mano en señal de alto y miro fastidiado los alrededores. ¿Dónde estaba esa mujer?

-¡Oye, Nakuru!- la voz de Yamasaki sonó por la sala, llamando a la encargada que les había recibido momentos atrás. La aludida no tardo en ir hacia ellos, sonriendo.

-¡Vaya, Yamazaki-kun! Siempre es un placer verte por aquí.- junto sus manos y puso una delicada sonrisa.- ¿Qué deseas?

-¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Oh, lamento decirte que Sakura-chan hoy ha decidido tomarse el día libre…- fingió una cara de pena.- ¡Pero sabes que mis otras chicas son casi igual de buenas!

-Tranquila, lo sé. Era solo que quería que Li la conociese.- Se aparto dejando ver a su ofuscado amigo.

-¡Vaya! Lo lamento Li-kun, pero ahora no está de servicio, puedes volver a intentarlo en otra ocasión si lo deseas.

-Hmp…- no le prestó la más mínima importancia.

La noche transcurría cada vez más divertida para algunos. El sake había hecho efecto en la mayoría de soldados y muchos ya no se encontraban en el salón, seguramente habían ido a un lugar más íntimo para cortejar a sus Oiran. Yamazaki estaba rodeado de mujeres, mostrando sus músculos y todas les seguían el juego tocándolos y poniendo cara de sorprendidas. Menudo estúpido, estaba borracho y se reía altivamente al verse rodeado de tantas mujeres.

Esto era aburrido para el joven Li. Una chica llamada Rika se le había ofrecido en numerosas ocasiones, pero la había rechazado educadamente. Era aburrido, se encontraba solo, apoyado contra la pared y observando el panorama. "_Suficiente"_, pensó. Finalmente se levanto del suelo y camino hacia la puerta que llevaba al jardín. Un poco de aire fresco le vendría bien.

Salió y se apoyo en la columna de madera; estaba nevando, copos blancos de nieve caían sin cesar del cielo. Por fin un soplo de aire fresco le despertó de su aletargo, pero se dio cuenta de algo; justo en la barandilla de enfrente, cruzando todo el jardín, había una mujer. Achico los ojos para intentar verla mejor. Era blanca y la nieve que caía del cielo se perdía al pasar por su piel. Su pelo llamaba la atención ya que era como el color de la miel, por lo que podía ver.

Sintió curiosidad, quería verla desde más cerca, camino por el paseo de madera, sin dejar de mirarla. Cada vez que se acercaba más su belleza se incrementaba. Estaba sentada en el suelo, su kimono rojo se esparcía por la madera, cubriendo sus piernas. Sus hombros estaban al descubierto, podía ver perfectamente la piel de su cuello, clavícula y el comienzo de sus senos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, ella no había notado su presencia aún.

Dio unos pasos más hasta situarse a escasos metros de ella; ahí ella fue cuando se dio cuenta. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y los dirigió hacia él, una mirada profunda e hipnotizante le había dejado embelesado, no decía nada, tan solo la miraba fijamente con los labios entreabiertos. Sus finas facciones le miraban sin expresión alguna, analizándole y mirándole minuciosamente.

Finalmente, esa mujer sonrió levemente. Ahí fue cuando consiguió despertar. Se sonrojo levemente, no sabía porque estaba así delante de esa mujer. Ni siquiera entendía porque sus pies habían cobrado vida propia y habían caminado hasta esa chica.

-Buenas noches.- continuó mirándole con esa sonrisa y desde el suelo.- Veo que eres uno de los soldados. ¿Ocurre algo?

-….- Su voz… no podía contestarla se había quedado estático al ver a esa belleza

-Perdone, ¿está bien?- un tanto preocupada se levanto del suelo y le observo un poco más de cerca. Ante tanta cercanía, Shaoran se sonrojo más y continuo sin contestar.- Joven, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Está enfermo?

-Sh-Sh-ao-ran-, maldición el jamás tartamudeaba.

-¿Perdone?- arqueo una ceja, no había entendido nada. Tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro al ver a ese hombre así.

-M-Me llamo Shaoran Li.- hizo una reverencia tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, con la esperanza de que ella se presentara también.

-Vaya…Hola Shaoran- kun.- este volvió a quedar erguido y la volvió a mirar fijamente.- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

-¡…!- Era ella; el maldito de Yamazaki tenía razón. Era un maldito ángel, ¿Qué ocurría con él? Nunca le había pasado eso.

-Eres bastante extraño, Shaoran-kun…- se giro lentamente mientras sonreía divertida, estaba dispuesta a irse, le dio la última mirada por encima del hombro y sonrió.

-¡Espera, Sakura! No te vayas aún…- la chica paró y se giro sobre sí misma para volver a mirarlo.

-Lo lamento mucho, Shaoran-kun pero hoy es mi día libre.

-Yo, yo no quiero nada de eso…- se sonrojo nuevamente mientras bajaba el tono.- Me gustaría…me gustaría hablar contigo, nada más.

-¿Hablar? – esta vez Sakura se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que alguien solo quería estar con ella para hablar. Dudaba de que fuese un engaño por parte del chico, pero parecía muy sincero y ese rubor en sus mejillas le hacían ver que hablaba enserio.

-Si… pagare si es preciso…- ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?, acababa de verla y ya estaba tan desesperado…

-…- esbozo una sonrisa tierna y le sostuvo la mano. Este tan solo dio un respingo al sentir su tacto… era tan suave.- Está bien, pero vayamos dentro, aquí empieza a hacer frió.

-Sí, si…

Dejo que aquella misteriosa mujer le guiara. Sostenía su mano y tiraba de ella, guiándole por pasillos y más pasillos, no podía dejar de mirarla. Su vista alcanzaba a ver su pelo recogido en un moño, su nuca, el comienzo de su espalda. ¿Cómo había caído tan rápido?, le siguió guiando hasta que paro de golpe enfrente de una puerta con estampados de flores de cerezo. Giro su cabeza levemente para mirarle de nuevo y sonreírle. Otra vez se sonrojó. ¿Qué le ocurría con esa mujer? Al final Yamazaki tenía razón… era un ángel.

-Pasa…

Se hizo a un lado, dándole paso al castaño. Estaba nervioso, no sabía de qué hablaría con ella, lo que dijo, lo dijo sin pensar, tan solo quería estar con ella y admirar su infinita belleza. Tenía que ocurrírsele algo porque no sabía de que empezar a hablar.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se había dado cuenta de todo. Sabía que él no sabía de qué hablar, que lo había hecho para que no se fuese, pero ella también sintió curiosidad por Shaoran.

Cogió una varilla de incienso y la encendió, aspirando su aroma a jazmín, lo situó en su repisa y se giró a mirarle. El se encontraba de rodillas, tenso, y con la mirada baja. ¿Qué hacia alguien tan inocente como él en un sitio como este? Camino hacia el, situándose a sus espaldas también de rodillas.

Poso sus manos en sus hombros y comenzó a masajearlos.

-Estas tenso; tranquilízate Shaoran-kun.

-S..si…

-¿Ves esa varilla de incienso? – Pregunto tranquila sin cesar el masaje, el tan solo asintió.- Cuando se consuma, habremos terminado de hablar, ¿te parece?

-Si.

-Y dime… ¿de qué deseas hablar?- subió sus manos hacia la piel descubierta del cuello de él, noto como un escalofrió recorría el cuerpo pálido del chico. Sonrió ante esa reacción.

-Y-yo… pues…

-Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí, Shaoran

-Ah, si… no me gusta venir a estos sitios…- contesto casi sin pensar.

-Oh vaya…

-¡No quise decir eso!, es decir… yo me refería a que… no me gusta pagar por el cuerpo de una mujer… - rectifico rápidamente y nervioso. Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír, ese hombre era tan tímido y gracioso…

-Pareces joven. ¿Cuál es tu edad? Si no es indiscreción.

-Tengo 21 años…- Poco a poco se fue relajando más, las manos de Sakura eran mágicas.- ¿Y tú?

-Oh! Esas preguntas no se le hacen a una mujer…- contesto en un tono dulce y leve.

-Discúlpame…

-Tengo 20 años.

Shaoran se sorprendido por la edad que había dicho, se aparto de ella rompiendo el masaje y se giró para verla mejor. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿20 años?. Ella tan solo lo observaba tranquila y sin decir nada.

-¿De verdad?, pareces más joven.

-Lo sé, suelo aparentar menos…

-Oye… tu apellido… Kinomoto. ¿Acaso tienes algo que ver con el capitán Touya Kinomoto?

-….- La sonrisa de Sakura desapareció, su rostro lo giro hacia otro lado y su boca formo un gesto de disgusto.

-Yo… perdona, no quería incomodarte…

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada…- otra vez volvió a sonreír tan solo que esta vez era fingida.

-¿Entonces…?

-Es una larga historia, además dejemos de hablar de mí.- le miro profundamente y se dio unos golpecitos en sus rodillas, indicándole que se tumbara sobre ellas. El la obedeció y apoyo su cabeza donde ella le había indicado. Se sonrojo levemente cuando esta comenzó a acariciar su pelo delicadamente.

- Eres un chico muy guapo Shaoran-kun- el joven se sonrojo un poco

-Gracias-dijo algo apenado y cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias de Sakura-tú también eres muy bonita.

Sakura aprovecho que el chico cerró los ojos para observarle detenidamente. Tenía unas facciones algo delicadas, pero varoniles. De todos modos, tras esa imagen varonil y seria, tenía una faceta inocente, tímida y tierna. Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron, cruzándose con los de Sakura. Ahora podía fijarse bien en los ojos de él, los cuales eran de color café claro, parecido al ambar.

-Tienes unos bonitos ojos, Sakura…

-Gracias, Shaoran-kun.

El chico ya no parecía sonrojarse con tanta facilidad, había adquirido confianza y ahora la miraba fijamente, serio y callado. La sonrisa de Sakura también desapareció y tan solo se dedicaba a perderse en su mirada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Por el amor de Dios, encima era su día libre, no quería a ningún hombre para nada de nada.

-Se acabo el incienso…- susurro el pelinegro.

-Lo sé…- sonrió tiernamente.-… se acabo hace bastante rato…

-Ah vaya…- el pelinegro se incorporó, quedando de rodillas frente a esa hermosa mujer.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos despidamos ya. Un placer…

-Igualmente… -busco entre su kimono el dinero para pagarla.- Toma…

-….- al ver que le iba a ofrecer dinero, sonrió tiernamente y sostuvo la mano que lo poseía, cerrándola otra vez y llevándola hacia el pecho de Shaoran.- No es necesario, hoy invita la casa

-Gracias…- se quedo estático, mientras la miraba fijamente.

Se había levantado con cuidado y fue hasta la puerta corrediza, esperando a que Shaoran se marchase. Este no tardo en levantarse y salir al pasillo.

-Adiós…Shaoran-kun.- se despidió mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta corrediza.

-¿Te volveré a ver?- pregunto ansioso y preocupado.

-Quien sabe...- la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse y tan solo se podía ver un ojo de Sakura y su dulce sonrisa.- Puede ser…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-¡Adiós muchachos! ¡Vuelvan pronto!

La mitad del escuadrón que había llegado a ese establecimiento ya se marchaba del lugar, algunos se habían quedado, otros se habían marchado antes. Todos iban cansados y satisfechos, pero Shaoran caminaba pensativo al lado de Yamazaki con la mirada perdida, cosa que no paso desapercibido para su amigo.

-Oye, ¿Dónde te metiste todo este tiempo?, cuando te perdí de vista creí que te habías marchado.

-Estuve por ahí…

-¿Has estado con alguna mujer?

-Sí, pero no…- continuaba hablando con un tono suave y tranquilo.

-Explícate amigo mío- le miro intrigado.- ¿Con que mujer has estado? ¿Rika? ¿Tomoyo?

-Sakura.- le corto, dejándole con los ojos completamente abiertos.- Sakura Kinomoto.

-¿Qué?- su mandíbula estaba totalmente desencajada y no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.- Debes estar de broma…

-Es extraña…- le ignoro y continuó hablando.- Sus ojos; reflejan miedo y tristeza.

-Por lo visto tiene un oscuro pasado.- esta vez Shaoran le prestó atención.- Yo no sé demasiado, pero por lo visto, algo paso entre ella y su hermano.

-No lo sé… el caso es qué… tenías razón.

-Já.., te lo dije- le dio un codazo cómplice.- Entonces… ¿te acostaste con ella?

-No.

-¿No?

-Tan solo hable con ella, nada más.- continuo caminando tranquilo y pensativo.

-Serás idiota, consigues hablar con la Kunoichi que todos ansían y tú, tan solo la quieres para hablar.

-Su cuerpo no debería estar en venta…

-Lo sé, pero tú no puedes hacer nada.

-¿No puedo hacer nada…eh?

Su voz se torno cada vez más suave y desganada, pero algo pasaba por su cabeza. Esa mujer ya se había metido hasta dentro y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_¿Qué demonios te crees que haces Sakura? ¿Eres estúpida? ¿C-Como se te ocurre…? Ese maldito niñato… no puede ser…quizá me ha ganado este asalto, porque era la primera vez que un hombre quería hablar conmigo y no mi cuerpo. No debería verle más o se convertiría en un problema… lo sé. Sé que si no me resisto a verle, caeré de nuevo… y no puede pasar. Yo no puedo volver a caer…. No puedo confiar en nadie y menos en un hombre… pero el parecía tan bueno… el podría salvarme de esto… ¡En qué demonios piensas Sakura Kinomoto! Te estás volviendo igual de ingenua como Tomoyo… Ningún príncipe azul va a salvarme. __**Deja de hacerte ilusiones… las ilusiones son para los soñadores y yo hace mucho tiempo que deje de soñar…**__"_

_Continuara…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El **koto** es un instrumento de cuerda japonés de origen chino, similar a un guzheng., es casi parecida a un arpa.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa chicas, bueno que les parece, ya va comenzando el romance,…kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...no les parece súper tierno Shaorancito…*q*….jajajajajjaja...Me recuerda mucho cuando se sonrojaba cuando se acercaba o miraba a veces a Saku….en fin.

Dudas, ¿no?… ¿Como el por qué Touya no ha hecho nada para que Saku deje de ser una Oiran?...O ¿cuál es ese doloroso pasado que tiene Saku?, bueno falta para eso como dos cap. mas pero en el próximo se les dará un detalle creo que ya se darán idea…en fin…

Agradezco a las Chicas que leyeron y se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, a las que me pusieron a alertas de favoritos…Gracias Chica Bellas…se les agradece de corazón.

Merezco un Review…shiiiiiiiiii…please..jajajajajajjaajjaj

Bueno se despide de ustedes con besos y abrazos

Sakura Phantomhive Li


	3. fontfontCapítulo 3fontfont

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las maravillosas CLAMP, yo solo los uso por mero entretenimiento.

**Sumary:** Sakura Kinomoto, una mujer con un oscuro pasado que la atormenta y el cual la ha llevado a convertirse en una Oiran, ¿qué es eso? Una prostituta. Tras conocer a Shaoran Li, su vida da un gran cambio pero, ¿podrá dejar el pasado atrás y ser feliz?/Periodo Edo/AU.

**Aclaraciones**: La trama Original del Fic _**NO**_ me pertenece, es de la autoría de **Smorphine** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su Fic y a **Lady Blackstar** quien me permitió adaptarla a su versión. Esto es todo un rollo pero les agradezco chicas.

**Capitulo 3**

Día frío y lluvioso, un día gris; no era un día precisamente bonito, y para cierta mujer tan solo traía malos recuerdos. Esa "cierta mujer" era Sakura, la cual observaba con el semblante triste el paisaje que se mostraba ante sus ojos en su amplio jardín. La lluvia cayendo fuerte y veloz contra los árboles deshojados, encharcando la tierra del pequeño jardín Zen, empañando sus verdosos ojos con lágrimas. ¿Por qué todavía se sentía así? Ya habían pasado 3 años de aquello, ¿por qué aún le dolía tanto? Quizá el paisaje se asemejaba a aquel fatídico día, día en que todas esas horribles imágenes volvían a aparecer. Una lagrima rebelde escapo de sus ojos, rodando dolorosamente por su pálido rostro.

Tanto dolor no era bueno, el dolor hace heridas en tu corazón que son muy difíciles de curar, pero es inevitable cuando te han quitado todo lo que tenías, aunque fuese poco; cuando la suerte parece darte la espalda y atraes las desgracias a tu propio ser, sin dar tregua al corazón para descansar de tanto dolor. Y todo viene de golpe, te deja sin respiración, sin habla y te va dejando poco a poco sin vida…

-Sakura…

Una mano femenina se poso sobre su hombro cálidamente, sabía de sobra quien era, su gran apoyo… Nakuru.

-Pasa dentro, aquí fuera te enfermarás.- su voz, una mezcla entre lástima, preocupación y cariño.

-Tranquila… enseguida entro-

La joven chica continuó sentada sobre la madera, mirando fijamente el horrible paisaje con una combinación de rabia, dolor y melancolía enterrada en lo más profundo de su ser. Sin embargo, Nakuru continuó mirando su fina espalda preocupada. Le dolía verla así…

-Sakura, cariño…- se arrodillo a su lado, apoyando su mano de nuevo en su hombro y si dejar de observarla, aunque ella no le dirigiera la mirada. Tan solo atino a formular una pregunta obvia y tonta- ¿Estás bien…?

- Este mismo día… gris, repugnante y enfermo como entonces…- su voz había perdido la emoción, tan solo se podía divisar un pequeño atisbo de rabia contenida.- Ese día tan frío debió congelarme el alma, porque Nakuru yo ya no siento nada…

-Por favor Sakura…- se acerco más a ella, abrazándola suavemente mientras ella se acurrucaba.- el pasado quedo atrás-

-El pasado quedo atrás- repitió- quedo atrás junto con toda mi esperanza, con toda mi felicidad…

-Nunca es tarde para recuperarlo- contesto en un leve susurro Nakuru intentando contener las lagrimas.

-Sí lo es Nakuru, nadie puede cambiarlo…

-Tú puedes cambiarlo, Sakura; debes hacerlo por ti…

-¿Por mi…? – Soltó una leve carcajada sarcástica.- no…yo ya estoy perdida.

-Créeme cariño algún día, algún día…- la abrazo más fuerte contra su voluptuoso cuerpo.- Encontrarás a aquella persona, por la que querrás luchar; pero primero deberás salvarte a ti misma para poder hacerlo…

-Nakuru…- se separo de ella y sin mirarla se levanto del suelo.- tan solo soy una simple prostituta.- escupió las palabras con asco.- Nadie será nunca "aquella persona" por la que deberé luchar.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más se fue del estrecho porche de madera, huyendo del doloroso paisaje, del cruel pasado, de la cruda realidad. La voluptuosa mujer tan solo la miro triste y preocupada, vio como año tras año Sakura iba perdiendo su fe, sus esperanzas y la poca felicidad que aún conservaba. Suspiró desganada y alzo su vista al paisaje que ella observaba. Era el mismo paisaje de hace 3 años, el mismo paisaje que cuando la encontró por primera vez…

Flash back

_-Maldita sea… ¡llueve!- hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras sacaba su mano para que la lluvia chocara contra ella.- Me entretuve demasiado contigo Sonomi._

_-La tarde se paso volando._

_Ambas mujeres se encontraban en la puerta del pequeño establecimiento de alimentación de aquella zona. Era una tienda algo vieja, pero servía para que toda la gente de los alrededores pudiese comprar comida sin necesidad de salir de los barrios. El negocio era llevado por el humilde matrimonio de Fujitaka y Sonomi Amimaya, una pareja poco habitual._

_La lluvia caía con fuerza, hacía frío y todo se veía nublado. Un día gris y horrible._

_-Vaya… ¿Me podrías prestar algún paraguas Sonomi?_

_-¡Claro! Enseguida te lo traigo._

_Así la mujer de piel blanca y pelo color caoba volvió a entrar en el negocio. Nakuru tan solo se quedo mirando hacia fuera, frotándose los brazos en busca de calor y esperando a su amiga. Una delgada silueta apareció entre la niebla, caminaba a duras penas e iba por el medio de la embarrada calle, mojándose a su paso. Nakuru afilo su mirada para observar con detenimiento a aquella persona anónima, poco a poco fue saliendo de la niebla, dejando una imagen aterradora._

_Era una joven niña de unos 17 años más o menos, mojada de pies a cabeza. Portaba un kimono blanco que estaba desgarrado y sucio. El kimono le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, dejando ver un pequeño rio de sangre bajando por el interior de sus finas piernas; se aterro al verla así. Su pelo color castaño claro se pegaba a su cara pálida, sus ojos estaban sin vida, opacos y sin brillo; además de rojos e hinchados. Sus labios morados por el frío y cortados, de los que salía un fino hilo de sangre. Respiraba forzadamente, su mirada perdida en ningún sitio, su cuerpo se movía lento y a duras penas. Unos pequeños detalles rojos aparecían en sus muñecas, como si hubiese sido forzada. Quedo a unos pasos de la mujer quien no daba crédito a lo que veía, quedo inmóvil al ver esa pobre niña. Esta se paro frente a Nakuru y lentamente alzo su mirada hacia ella, triste y a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas, además de débil._

_-Por…por f-favor…ayude…- no pudo seguir diciendo nada más. Su voz quebrada acallo en el momento en el que se desplomó inconsciente al embarrado suelo._

_-¡Sonomi! Fujitakai! ¡Ayúdenme!_

**Fin Flash back**

-Quien me diría que te conocería así…Sakura Kinomoto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un rayo retumbo en el cielo, dejando un desagradable sonido. En el cuartel Seijou, más precisamente, en el despacho del 6º escuadrón se encontraba a oscuras el capitán Touya Kinomoto. En su escritorio, serio, sin decir nada; su mirada estaba pérdida y su ceño fruncido. La lluvia se escuchaba a través del cristal, retumbando sonoramente dentro de la sala. Estaba lleno de ira y rabia, la culpa lo abordaba dejándole indefenso y eso le enfurecía. Pero el incesante tintineo de la lluvia no era lo único que escuchaba, no. Miles de voces se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, gritos agónicos, suplicas, llantos…

"-_¡Por favor! ¡Hermano!"_

Un fuerte puño impacto sobre el escritorio, lleno de furia. Apoyo su codo sobre el objeto golpeado y se tapo los ojos con su mano en busca de tranquilidad y silencio. Pero eso era imposible, y menos en ese día… su voz resonaba como un incesante eco en su cabeza.

"_-¡No, por favor! ¡Hermano!"_

"HERMANO…hermano..." El eco de ese desgarrador grito se repetía cada vez con menos intensidad, pero esta vez la poca tranquilidad que reservaba se esfumo cuando todo lo que había sobre la mesa salió volando fuera de la mesa. La silla cayó hacia atrás, el escritorio se giro débilmente y el hombre pelinegro caminaba de un lado para otro alborotándose el pelo.

"-_¿Por qué…?"_

-¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! -Un fuerte puñetazo impactó contra la dura pared, rasguñando los blancos nudillos del moreno. Mandaba callar a la nada, a esas horas de la noche no se encontraba nadie en el cuartel, pero interiormente sabía a quién se lo decía…

"_¡NO!"_

Fue el último grito que resonó en su cabeza, con más fuerza, más desgarrador, en ese momento la ira se esfumó. Sus ojos se volvieron opacos y se escondieron tras su flequillo. Sus puños dejaron de apretarse y cayeron cual peso muerto a sus costados. Ahora tan solo sentía lástima por él, por ella, sentía como la culpa le estaba matando poco a poco…

-Soy un monstruo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dentro de una casa, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, se encontraba una familia cobijándose del frió. Se trataba de la familia Li. Había dos jóvenes, sentados bebiendo té. Hien y Shiefa, hermanos de Shaoran el cual se encontraba mirando la incesante lluvia por la ventana.

Estaba pensativo y fuera de mentiras, ansioso. Llevaba casi una semana sin verla, sin ver a ese ángel, todos tenían razón, podía volver loco a cualquiera y el sentía la asfixiante necesidad de verla otra vez, más no se había atrevido a ir solo. Yamasaki se negaba a ir alegando que se gasto la última vez casi todo su dinero y ningún escuadrón había decidido ir por el momento ya que había demasiado trabajo. Frunció más el ceño y suspiró.

-Hermano, llevas extraño desde hace unos días.- Rompió el silencio su hermano Hien con un tono tranquilo y dando un sorbo a su té. Era el hermano mayor de Shaoran por dos años, de cabello castaño oscuro, tranquilo, serio y sarcástico, muy sarcástico.

-Es cierto Hermanito, ¿te ocurre algo? – La dulce y preocupada voz de su otra hermana, Shiefa, de 12 años. Ella también era castaña oscura aunque tenía esos toques rojizos. A diferencia de Hien, era más inocente y cariñosa; siempre amable y servicial, había tomado las riendas de la casa al morir su madre.

-Estoy bien-dijo cortante.

-Pareces inquieto.- Hien hizo una pausa y continuó.- Deberías hacer lo que sea que se te este pasando por la cabeza de una vez.

Esa respuesta le dejo pensativo, tenía razón en lo que había dicho, y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Se levanto sin decir nada y salió del salón ante la mirada impasible de Hien y la preocupada de Shiefa. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Ir hasta allí y arriesgarse a no verla? Cualquier cosa sería buena con tal de verla y dejar de lado esa desesperación. Llego hasta el recibidor y salió rápido de casa.

Una vez fuera miro hacia el oscuro cielo, ya apenas llovía, tan solo goteaba levemente, pero hacia frió. Un frió que calaba hasta los huesos. Cogió aire y comenzó a andar a paso rápido hacia aquel hechizante lugar. La impaciencia le hizo dejar de caminar para empezar a correr, no sabía por qué, pero al igual que el día en que la vio, sus piernas cobraron vida propia.

Parecía tan delicada, tan frágil, pero a través de sus ojos podías ver como estaba rota por dentro. Su mirada, triste y sin brillo, queriendo aparentar alguien que no es. Una sonrisa que parece forzada, y que sentía la necesidad, mejor dicho, sentía la curiosidad de saber cómo se vería su rostro con una sonrisa plena y feliz, con unos ojos radiando alegría. ¿Por qué quería eso? Apenas la conocía de una vez, pero era una mujer tan enigmática, sentía la necesidad de protegerla, ¿de qué? No sabía la respuesta… ¿De quién? Quizá, de ella misma.

Ya estaba entrando a los llamados barrios del placer, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer cuando llegase allí, ni siquiera se le ocurría una mísera excusa. Paro para recobrar el aliento, estaba exhausto. Observo jadeante los alrededores y continuó caminando más tranquilamente con una expresión tranquila. No había gente por las calles, había pocos locales abiertos y aquellos que si lo estaban, parecían estar escasos de clientela. Se fijo en los carteles que daban nombre a los locales, todos intentando darle un nombre con estatus pero que quedaban en el intento…

Se fijo que de un local salía un hombre de cabello café, leyendo un pequeño libro naranja de dudoso contenido. Le miraba, al parecer, sonriendo; analizándole indiscretamente. Shaoran tan solo le miro con una ceja arqueada mientras pasaba lentamente por enfrente. Era una tienda de alimentación, rara en estos barrios. El hombre pareció empezar a hablarle a él, pero no sé paro.

-Veo que has caído- comento con una voz tranquila y divertida.

-¿Perdone?

-La flor de cerezo consiguió hechizarte…- Shaoran paró de caminar y le miro extrañado sin entender nada de lo que aquel hombre decía.

-¿Me habla a mi?

-Me pregunto si podrás salvarla y evitar que se marchite…

Esa última frase la dijo en un tono más serio y apenado, dándole la espalda al castaño y entrando en la tienda. Shaoran no entendía nada, todo lo que aquel extraño hombre le había dicho le habían dejado perplejo. Agito la cabeza y continuó su camino hasta ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nakuru Akisuki se encontraba sentada en la solitaria habitación, tumbada en el suelo con su mano sosteniendo su cabeza. Hoy no había mucha clientela, quizá uno o dos hombres que venían directos a pasar la noche con alguna Oiran y se marchaban. Estaba preocupada por Sakura, no había salido de su habitación ni siquiera para cenar. Pero, ¿de qué se sorprendía? Es decir, año tras año, este mismo día siempre era igual debería saber lo que ocurriría. Sentía tanta pena y compasión por ella. Si Sakura se enterase que alguien sentía lastima de ella, le mataría con sus propias manos; a pesar de todo era una mujer orgullosa.

Escucho como la puerta de la entrada se abría y unos pasos sonaban en el recibidor, esperando que alguien saliese a atenderlos. Había clientes, por lo cual se levanto y fue a atenderlos con su mejor sonrisa. Tal fue su asombro que se encontró con el joven de hacia una semana, aquel que quería ver a Sakura.

-¡Vaya! Bienvenido esto… ¿Li-kun cierto?

-Si...

-¡Pasa pasa! Estás en tu casa

-Gracias…

Paso hacia el salón donde antes descansaba Nakuru, quedándose de pié y buscando con la mirada a esa mujer. ¿Estaría allí?

-Li-kun, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte? – ofreció amablemente

-Pues - desvió la mirada- emmm, me gustaría saber si se encuentra una chica…

-¿Quién?

- Sakura…

-Ah, vaya…- torció la boca y miro hacia otro lado.- lamento decirte que hoy no podrá ser posible

-Yo no quiero nada de "eso"- frunció el seño.- tan solo quiero verla.

-¿Huh? – por un momento la mujer se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, pero recobro la compostura.- Yo, lo siento mucho pero es imposible… hoy Sakura no se encuentra en condiciones…

-¿Está enferma?- pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente, aunque igual sonaba preocupado.- Por favor, déjeme verla.

-No insistas Li-kun, precisamente hoy, es imposible…

-Por favor…- no entendía porque estaba suplicando de esa manera, su amado orgullo estaba por el suelo, era la segunda vez que la veía, demonios.

-Ya le he dicho que n-

-Nakuru-san…- ambos miraron a sus espaldas, donde se encontraba una Sakura seria observándoles tranquilamente.- Esta bien…

-¿Estás segura?

-Si…

-Está bien…Li-kun, puede ir…

-si…

El chico observo de nuevo a Sakura. Traía un kimono sencillo, rosa con los bordes del mismo color pero algo más oscuro y su obi era rojo. Su pelo estaba suelto sin ningún adorno, pero aún así se veía preciosa. Sin embargo, algo le llamo la atención… sus ojos estaban totalmente inexpresivos, su voz era suave pero triste… ¿Qué le ocurría?

Camino tras ella, esta vez sin ningún contacto físico como la vez pasada. Ella iba delante de él, en silencio con las manos escondidas en las mangas de su kimono. Se sentía incomodo, se notaba que ella estaba de mal humor y además triste, pero aún así lo había aceptado. Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado hasta la puerta con los estampados de cerezos.

-Puedes pasar…

-Gracias…

Paso lentamente dentro pero no se sentó, se quedo de pie observándola como iba de nuevo hacia esa mesilla y encendía esas varillas de incienso de olor a jazmín. Era incomodo, no sabía qué hacer y ella se notaba a leguas que estaba mal, tenía ganas de darle un abrazo para reconfortarla, pero prefirió no hacerlo ya que tenía miedo al rechazo.

-¿Qué deseas Shaoran…?

-Yo…- Sakura miraba el suelo, triste y sin decir nada, el castaño tan solo la pudo observar preocupado.-Sakura… ¿estás bien…?

-¿Qué deseas Shaoran…?- su voz se quebró y vio como cerraba los ojos para evitar llorar.

-Quería verte. Pero…- se acerco temeroso a ella, su mano tembló levemente hasta que rozo su mejilla con delicadeza. Nunca había sido capaz de hacer estas cosas, siempre había sido muy reservado, especialmente con las mujeres, pero ella…. Acarició su tersa piel y la siguió mirando preocupada.- dime que te ocurre Sakura-

-…- Alzo su mirada cristalina y sus ojos verdes se fusionaron con los ojos ámbar de Shaoran. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquel chico? ¿La estaba acariciando? ¿Estaba preocupado por ella?- S-Shaoran…

-Estas triste…- la vergüenza desapareció, ahora tan solo había preocupación en su mirada, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y su mano continuaba acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Shaoran…? – pregunto en un susurro.

-Sinceramente…- su mano paro de acariciarla, sin embargo continuaba posada en su mejilla. La miro directamente a los ojos.- Necesitaba verte de nuevo…

- No deberías venir más Shaoran…- poso su fina y fría mano sobre la que Shaoran tenía en su mejilla.-… tan solo te traeré problemas.

-Me da igual.- contesto serio y tajante, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera.- ahora por favor, no quiero verte así…- quito la mano de su mejilla y agarro la pequeña mano que tenia sobre la suya propia.

-Shaoran…- le miro fijamente. Pareció darle un vuelco a su corazón, esos ojos… eran tan sinceros, derrochaban tanta bondad. ¿Hacia cuanto que no veía una mirada así? Sonrió inconscientemente, una sonrisa leve. Estaba tan sorprendida de lo que ese chico había conseguido en tan solo dos días que se asusto.

Apretó la mano de Shaoran y tiro de ella mientras se sentaba de rodillas en el suelo, haciendo que él también se arrodillase enfrente de ella. Era tan bella que cuando la vio sonreír sinceramente creyó estar en el paraíso. Otra vez hizo ese gesto de la vez pasada, dio unos golpecitos sobre sus piernas para que él se recostara sobre ellas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se tumbo apoyando su cabeza sobre sus muslos y dejando que sus manos vagaran por sus cabellos.

-Eres extraño, Shaoran….

-¿Extraño…?- susurro con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí. Eres el primer hombre que no desea mi cuerpo, ¿Acaso no es de tu gusto?

-No, no, no, claro que no. – abrió los ojos de golpe, negando mil veces. Sakura tan solo pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa.- Eres preciosa, no es eso, t-tu… es solo que… yo no quiero hacer algo que tu no quieras….-se relajo y cerró los ojos.-…y menos pagar por ello…

-¿Acaso eres real…?- susurro ella.

-Me pregunto exactamente lo mismo…- abrió los ojos mirándola fijamente y dedicándola una sincera sonrisa. Ella correspondió la sonrisa.

-No sé si es correcto que te veas con alguien como yo…

-Me da igual si es correcto o no.- continuo hablando relajado y con sus ojos cerrados.- ¿acaso te estoy molestando…?

-No, claro que no, al contrario, me agrada que vengas pero, no quiero causarte problemas…

-Me da igual…

-A ti todo te da igual.- sonrió y le acaricio el rostro, haciendo figuras abstractas.- Sigo diciendo que eres extraño…

-Todos lo somos…

-Supongo que sí.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. La respiración de Shaoran comenzó a ser acompasada y tranquila, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. Las finas manos de Sakura delinearon su mandíbula, subiendo a sus mejillas, repitiendo ese movimiento una y otra vez. ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Por qué con él se sentía en paz? Durante unos momentos, todos los malos recuerdos desaparecieron…

-Gracias Shaoran…

No hubo respuesta, el chico se quedo dormido sobre sus piernas, más no le importo lo más mínimo. _Quizá Shaoran era su cura… la cura para su doloroso pasado…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas finales:** PERDOOOOOONNNN..chicas se que mas de alguna me querrá matar por no haber actualizado, lo que pasa es que estoy ya en exámenes finales del ultimo cuatrimestre del año de la universidad y pss me han dejado un montón de trabajos, planes de marketing, tomas de fotografías, elaboración de un periódico, en fin un montón de cosas que me ponen ufff..

**\\ (***U***)/ **seré libre en esta semana shiiiiiiiiii…

**MUCHISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES NIÑAS POR ENVIARME UN REVIEW Y A LAS QUE HAN AGREGADO ESTE FIC COMO FAVORITOS, DE VERDAD SE LES AGRADECE SU TIEMPO POR LEER ESTE FIC..UN BESOSOSOTE A TODAS USTEDES NIÑAS.**

Bueno pero díganme que les pareció este cap., les gusto no les gusto, me quieren matar sí o no..Jajajajajjaja..en fin please déjenme sus comentarios me alientan mas a seguir adaptando…LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA, PRONTITO LES VENDRE CON OTRA ADAPTACION TALVEZ EN ESTOS DIAS SUBA EL PRIMER CAP. ESTA SUPER BUENA ASI QUE YA SABEN…

Bueno ahora si me despido a continuar con la diagramación de mi periódico, un besote se les quiere…

Sakura Phantomhive Li


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las maravillosas CLAMP, yo solo los uso por mero entretenimiento.

**Sumary:** Sakura Kinomoto, una mujer con un oscuro pasado que la atormenta y el cual la ha llevado a convertirse en una Oiran, ¿qué es eso? Una prostituta. Tras conocer a Shaoran Li, su vida da un gran cambio pero, ¿podrá dejar el pasado atrás y ser feliz?/Periodo Edo/AU.

**Aclaraciones**: La trama Original del Fic _**NO**_ me pertenece, es de la autoría de **Smorphine** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su Fic y a **Lady Blackstar** quien me permitió adaptarla a su versión. Esto es todo un rollo pero les agradezco chicas.

**Capitulo 4**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sin ninguna prisa, ya entrecerrados pudo divisar el fino rostro de Sakura, quien seguía acariciando su rostro tranquilamente. Parpadeo suavemente dos veces y comenzó a despertar. La castaña se percató de que Shaoran había despertado de los brazos de Morfeo y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

—Veo que despertaste…

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Tarde — paro de acariciarle. — Si quieres puedes dormir aquí…

— ¿Pero y tu…?

—Tranquilo, si te lo he ofrecido, simplemente acéptalo. — El castaño se levanto de sus rodillas y se giro para no perder el contacto visual. — A estas horas solo hay maleantes por las calles y no es una buena idea que te vayas tú solo…

—Bueno, entonces aceptaré…

—Perfecto, puedes acomodarte Shaoran — Se levanto poco a poco, recobrando la movilidad en las piernas y caminó hacia la puerta lenta y calmadamente. — Iré a por algo de té.

—Bueno.

¿Qué tenía esa mujer? Era consciente que estaba probando el néctar de la locura, lo sabía de sobra, pero aún así, continuaba buscándola, llamémosle masoquismo o quien sabe cómo, pero de lo que está claro es que le encantaba sentir esa locura. Se deleitaba simplemente con observarla, sin decir nada, pero cuando su melodiosa y tranquila voz llegaba a sus oídos le hacía perderse todavía más en ella.

Se sentía extraño, Li Shaoran no era de esos hombres que se enamoran a simple vista, y para ser sinceros no creía en el amor; pero ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Esa mujer le había enamorado? O… ¿Solo había conseguido caer en la oscura magia de aquel llamado "ángel del infierno"? Fuera como fuese, le encantaba esa magia y más aún quien la portaba. No quería pensar en lo que se trataba, lo mejor era dejarse llevar y que el destino decidiese lo que tenía que pasar. Quién sabe, quizá sus destinos estaban irremediablemente unidos.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Por el salón del establecimiento apareció Sakura, relajada y con sus ojos cerrados. Corrió lentamente la puerta y el cerro tras de sí intentando no hacer ruido. Nakuru, quien se encontraba tumbada en el suelo mientras tomaba un poco de sake, la miró fijamente, la joven sabía de sobra que ahora su mentora comenzaría a preguntar.

— ¿Li sigue ahí, Sakura—chan?

—Sí – camino hacia un rincón del cual saco las cosas pertinentes para hacer el té.

— ¿Estás…."trabajando"? –la pregunto algo confundida mientras se servía más.

—No…— vertió el agua.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien?— dejo su vaso y se acerco a ella, observando todos sus movimientos.

—Si Nakuru… — alzo la mirada, dedicándola una leve, pero sincera sonrisa. — Estoy bien…

— ¿Quién demonios es él? ¿Dios lo manda Sakura? – Pregunto sorprendida— ¡Kami sama, mi flor de cerezo esta sonriendo!

—Exageras— su sonrisa se torno divertida al ver los alaridos de su amiga.

—Si vieses lo linda que te ves sonriendo así, no me llamarías exagerada cariño. — Se recostó en el suelo sin dejar de mirar a su subordinada. — ¿Es buen chico Shaoran—kun?

—Parece inocente…

— ¿Inocente? Sakura, quizá es que nosotras tenemos de todo menos inocencia. — se carcajeo ligeramente.

—No sé… ¿te puedes creer que de las dos veces que ha venido no ha querido "nada" de "nada"?

— ¿Qué?— Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó de nuevo, quedando a dos centímetros del rostro de la esmeralda. — ¿No te has acostado con él?

—No. — negó tranquila mientras continuaba su labor.

— ¿Entonces que han hecho este tiempo?

—Nada.

— ¿Nada?

—Aja — serena continuó preparando el te— El tan solo quiere hablar conmigo, dice que no quiere pagar por mi cuerpo — paró y mantuvo la mirada baja. — Dice, dice que no tengo precio…

— ¿Ese hombre es real?

—Lo mismo me pregunte — suspiró.

—Sakura — se acerco como una felina hacia ella, poniéndola nerviosa al momento. Sonrió de medio lado— a ti te gusta Li…

— ¿Q-Qué? – se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada, acelerando sus movimientos para terminar cuanto antes el té. Carraspeo para recobrar la compostura. — N-No digas tonterías Nakuru.

—Vamos cariño, ¿Si no porque no le has echado de tu habitación a estas horas? Además con lo guapo que esta seria yo la que pagara por acostarme con él—miró de reojo a Sakura la cual frunció el ceño levemente.

—Es simple preocupación…— intento parecer seria. — sabes que a estas horas están los maleantes, puede ser peligroso…

—Ya claro, como si él no pudiese defenderse solito. — Se junto cada vez más contra la nerviosa castaña, restregándose contra ella y sonriendo divertida. — Nee nee, ¿Sakura—chan? ¿Te estás enamorando?

— ¿Enamorando? – Se hizo el silencio y Nakuru se puso seria, sabía que no debía haber dicho eso. — No… sabes que no, eso no es para alguien como yo…

—No digas eso — la miró fijamente. — todavía eres muy joven cariño, tú no estás atrapada.

—Nakuru

—No Sakura, mírame — Sakura la obedeció— Yo — se señalo contra su pecho. — Yo si estoy atrapada aquí, tú puedes ser feliz, puedes volver a enamorarte.

—Pero, me han hecho tanto daño…— sus manos apretaron la tetera que sostenía sobre sus frágiles manos. — yo no puedo confiar en nadie y menos en un hombre.

—Si cariño, tu sí. No cometas el mismo error que yo. — Se puso de rodillas, seria y mirándola profundamente. — Desconfié de todo, inclusive los hombres Sakura y mírame…

—…— calló y escucho.

—Mírame… ¿crees que soy feliz aquí? ¿Crees que yo no he soñado con una vida mejor? – Nunca vio a Nakuru tan seria, pero la escucho atentamente. — Por supuesto que si… pero yo, mis miedos, mi desconfianza y sobre todo mi orgullo, me han impedido ser feliz…— hizo una pausa. — No cometas el mismo error.

—Nakuru

—Te miro y me veo a mi cuando era joven, pero yo fui tonta y cometí el error de cegarme, tú todavía puedes ser feliz.

—…. — el té estaba listo, pero Sakura no presto atención, las palabras de Nakuru le habían llegado dentro. Quedo pensativa.

— ¡Bueno!— la voz cambio de repente a la de siempre. Dio una palmada y la dedico una amplia sonrisa. — ¡No hagas de esperar a tu pretendiente! ¡Vamos Sakura!

—s—si…— Sakura tan solo la miró sin comprender el cambio de humor tan drástico. Pero después sonrió levemente, sabía que Nakuru lo hacía por verla bien.

—Ve…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entro pensativa en la habitación, las palabras de Nakuru llegaron hasta su corazón y ahora no paraba de darle vueltas. Pero aún cuando vio a Shaoran, este se encontraba dentro del futón blanco con flores lilas, recostado y observando la habitación; este no se había percatado de la presencia de la mujer de sus sueños.

—Traigo el té. — sonrió levemente mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la cómoda de madera. Se puso de rodillas y le miró fijamente. — ¿Quieres una taza o prefieres descansar?

—Duerme conmigo. — Silencio.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente sin decir nada. Lo había dicho enserio, sin ningún rodeo; Sakura se quedo anonadada, no sabía que decir.

—Una mujer como yo no debe mostrar su rostro dormido, es una falta de educación…

—Me da igual…— sonrió de lado. — soy tu…"cliente", ¿No puedes dormir con tu cliente?

—No Shaoran…— rió dulcemente. — Es más, nunca duermo con mis cliente, jamás.

—Vaya… pues…— se quedo pensativo durante un largo rato. — ¿No puedes dormir con tu amigo?

—Oh no, nunca podría dormir con un amigo; siempre debe haber una barrera de respeto. — miro hacia el suelo, sonriendo.

— ¿Entonces…?— se incorporó lentamente, quedando a escasos pasos de Sakura. — ¿Qué tengo que ser para que duermas conmigo?

— ¿Huh? – alzo la mirada un tanto sonrojada al ver lo que indirectamente había preguntado aquel hombre.

—Vamos, no haré nada… lo juro. — le alzo su meñique cual niño pequeño que quiere hacer una promesa. — Por favor…

—Mmmm…— le miro fijamente, pensativa y finalmente alzo su meñique igual y lo entrelazo con una tierna sonrisa. — Esta bien…

Shaoran la hizo hueco en el futón, mientras observaba como se levantaba, tranquila y seria. Se sonrojo interiormente al pensar lo que acababa de decir. Suplicando y rogando a esa mujer que durmiese junto a él, ¿en que estaba pensando? Mas se sonrojo mas al ver como la chica empezaba a desatarse el obi, instantáneamente desvió la mirada.

Volvió a mirar de reojo a Sakura quien estaba deslizando su kimono lentamente por sus brazos, dejando ver la fina tela blanca del Juban. Era preciosa, hipnótica y tenía esa magia tan elegante que la hacían ver más irresistible aún. Dobló cuidadosamente el kimono y lo dejo delicadamente sobre el suelo. Camino lento y pausado hasta el lado izquierdo del futón y se arrodillo con cuidado, ante la atenta mirada de Shaoran. Tenía suerte de poseer un futón amplio, porque si llegase a ser más pequeño, uno de los dos dormiría en el suelo. Abrió la colcha para después introducirse dentro.

—Bien, pues durmamos. Buenas noches Shaoran. — Se acerco con una leve sonrisa a él y le dio un beso cerca de los labios, demasiado cerca, para después tumbarse y darle la espalda.

—Buenas… noches…Sakura.

Sus labios los sintió tan suaves y cálidos que creyó encontrarse en el paraíso. Se recostó del todo y se mantuvo mirando la espalda de Sakura. Aspiro profundo y dejo que el olor de Sakura le embriagara los cinco sentidos, y como impulso se acerco más a ella. Cerró los ojos y se quedo así, probablemente esa sería la noche en la que dormiría mejor.

Sakura, por el otro lado mantenía los ojos abiertos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Cómo pudo hacer eso, se había impuesto asimismo una serie de reglas: 1. No encapricharse, 2. No encariñarse, 3. Y la más importante, no enamorarse… Y de momento ya había faltado a las dos primeras, pero temía estar empezando a faltar a la tercera.

Pero se sentía tan bien, tan protegida, podía sentir la calidez de Shaoran, su respiración tranquila. Cerró los ojos y dejo que le inundara esa sensación de protección que le brindaba la cercanía de Shaoran.

—Al final…— la voz ya relajada de Shaoran resonó por la habitación. —…no tomamos el té.

—Cierto…— sonrió divertida al igual que él y se echo hacia atrás, pegándose más a Shaoran, buscando más la cercanía entre sus cuerpos.

— Shaoran

—Mmmm?

— ¿Te importaría abrazarme…?— pidió en un susurro.

— ¿Que…?— se sorprendió por el pedido. — ¿De verdad quieres…?

—Si…— hizo una breve pausa. —… por favor, abrázame…

No le hizo repetirlo una tercera vez y pasó sus fuertes brazos por ella, apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro, aspirando su aroma. Sentía su pequeño cuerpo abrazado por él, parecía diminuto, frágil, pero le encanto tenerle así. Más aun le gusto a ella, ya que cerró los ojos de satisfacción al sentirse arropada por Shaoran. ¿Cómo había conseguido tener tanta confianza con él en tan poco tiempo? No tenía ni idea de la respuesta…

De lo que si estaba segura es de que todo el dolor y el miedo de ese preciso día se había esfumado al sentirse protegida por Shaoran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los pájaros revoloteaban en el jardín, canturreando un melodioso sonido que hizo que cierta castaña despertará con una sonrisa en sus labios. Abrió pesadamente los ojos, dejando que la luz matutina la despertará finalmente. Intento moverse pero tenía los brazos de Shaoran sujetándola posesivamente, volvió a sonreír ante esto. Podía escuchar su respiración acompasada, su aliento calentando su nuca y sentir su varonil aroma.

Aparto con cuidado de no despertarle aflojando su ansioso agarre, finalizando su libertad con éxito. Se incorporó y le miró adormilada todavía. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, y su torneado pecho subiendo y bajando a compás de su respiración. Llevo su pequeña mano al rostro de este y lo acaricio suavemente, delineando cada una de sus facciones, subiendo hasta su castaño y suave cabello, para enterrar sus dedos entre el.

—Buenos días…— susurro adormecido con los ojos cerrados.

—Buenos días…— esbozo una tierna sonrisa mientras apartaba delicadamente su mano. Ante la pérdida del contacto, Shaoran abrió lentamente sus orbes ámbar.

— ¿Qué hora es…?

—Deben ser las nueve…

—Ah—dijo despreocupadamente, luego ensancho los ojos— ¡Las nueve! ¡Tenía que estar hace una hora en el cuartel! ¡Demonios!

—Vaya… — se quedo sentada mirando como Shaoran se levantaba de golpe. — Pues deberías irte antes de que llegues más tarde.

—Si… más me vale darme prisa. — la miró fijamente mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

—Voy fuera, ¿sí? – se levanto tranquilamente y sonriendo.

—Hmp.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en la sala, se encontraba Nakuru tomando el desayuno junto a dos chicas más y Tomoyo. Las más jóvenes se encontraban hablando animadamente sobre lo que harían en el día, pero Nakuru todavía seguía pensando en Sakura, con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro.

—"_Todavía no ha salido de la habitación y no escuché a Li salir."— _pensó. —_"Deben estar juntitos"_

Sonrió alegremente haciendo que sus subordinadas la miraran con gesto extraño, pero rápido volvieron a sus asuntos. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta principal del establecimiento saco de sus pensamientos a Nakuru y las jóvenes dejaron de hablar. Todas miraron hacia la puerta por la que debería entrar el cliente y esperaron extrañadas sobre quien podría venir a esas horas.

Nakuru puso su mejor sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba, Yukito Tsukishiro, pero al momento su sonrisa desapareció al recordar que quizá iba a buscar a Sakura.

—Capitán Tsukishiro, Buenos días. — se levanto, aun así era un cliente. — ¿Qué hace por aquí tan temprano? ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?

—Este si…— bajo su mirada apenado. — ¿Se encuentra Sakura?

—Lamento decirle que está dormida…

—Puedo esperarla si es preciso...— contesto intentando sonar tranquilo. Ese hombre ya había caído ante ella.

—No creo que sea una buena idea…

Hablando de la reina de Roma, Sakura apareció todavía un poco somnolientas por la puerta, sin percatarse de quienes se encontraban en la habitación hasta que alzo la vista. Dio un respingo pero recobro la compostura, haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenos días Tsukishiro-san.

—Buenos días, Kinomoto. — contesto serio.

—Sakura, emmm… el capitán te buscaba. — Nakuru la miró preocupada.

—Oh, pues, ¿dígame para qué capitán?— se acerco a él, quedando a unos pasos.

— Emmm, venía a verte...— contesto en voz baja.

—Aquí me tiene, ¿Algo más? – intento sonar amable y educada, pero se mantenía fría.

—Eh, si…— fijo su mirada en los orbes verdes quienes captaron el mensaje al instante.

—Lo lamento, capitán pero no será posible. — se giro para marcharse, pero el peligris se lo impidió.

—Te pagaré lo que sea. — contesto subiendo el tono de voz en un gesto de desespero.

—Ya le dije que no. — le cortó tajantemente. Nakuru observaba la escena atentamente por si había problemas

— ¿Pero por qué…?

No contesto ya que por la puerta de la que anteriormente salió Sakura, apareció un apurado Shaoran. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien se encontraba allí, se tenso al instante. Sakura miro fijamente al capitán, seria y fría, para después dar unos pasos atrás y quedar junto a Shaoran.

—Capitán Tsukishiro– hizo una reverencia.

—Li…— le observo serio. — ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Yo… — no pudo contestar ya que Sakura contesto al instante por él.

—Ha estado conmigo, Tsukishiro—san. – finalizo seria.

—Ya veo…— cerro los ojos recordando el consejo que le dio su amigo Lee y los abrió mirando fijamente a Shaoran. — ¿No deberías estar en el cuartel, chico?

—Si ahora mismo iba hacia allá—dijo con serenidad.

—Entonces lo mejor es que ambos se vayan si tienen que trabajar. — dijo Sakura, mirando fijamente al ojos pardos

—Adiós, Kinomoto. — se despidió secamente, saliendo del salón rabioso.

Nakuru se relajo al ver que el Capitán se fue y sonrió al verlos juntos. Shaoran tenía un gesto de alivio y Sakura continuaba seria y con los ojos cerrados. El castaño recobro la compostura y la miró para despedirse.

—Hmp... Sakura, debo irme

Nakuru no paraba de mirarlos como una cotilla, al igual que las otras jovencitas que allí se encontraban. Sakura las miro de reojo, con cara de "sois unas malditas chismosas" y volvió a dirigir su mirada a Shaoran.

—Te acompaño a la salida. — cogió su mano y le guió rápido, mientras miraba a Nakuru que la guiñaba un ojo.

Ambos llegaron al recibidor, pero Sakura no soltó su mano. No se decían nada, tan solo se miraban fijamente sin saber por qué, hasta que Shaoran se decidió a hablar.

—Bueno… gracias por todo…—apretó su fina mano.

—De nada Shaoran, gracias a ti. — se dedicaron todas las miradas existentes en un segundo y no supieron que hacer, así que Shaoran, en un impulso tiro de su mano y la abrazó. Al principio Sakura no entendió nada, pero al final correspondió el abrazo.

— ¿Cuándo te puedo ver otra vez?— susurro contra su hombro.

—Yo estoy aquí siempre…— respondió mientras se separaba de él, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bien pues… nos vemos.

—Adiós… Shaoran.

Se quedo en el recibidor viendo como se marchaba, hasta quedar sola y en silencio.

—Chismosas – cerro los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa divertida. — Dejen de esconderse.

Al momento, Nakuru y Tomoyo salieron de la esquina corriendo y se pusieron detrás de ella, imitando la escena que acababan de ver. Nakuru haciendo de Shaoran y Tomoyo imitando a Sakura. La casi ojicafe sostenía las manos de la amatista mirándose fijamente.

— ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Sakura!— imito exageradamente cual drama de obra de teatro.

— ¡No! ¡Gracias a ti! ¡Shaoran—kun!– hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! – se apretaron las manos y juntaron sus rostros. Sakura tan solo las observaba con los brazos cruzados, una ceja arqueada y sonriendo divertida de medio lado.

— ¡Yo te esperaré aquí siempre!

Ambas se empezaron a juntar más, burlándose de Sakura, para darse un beso. Fue suficiente, la castaña se acerco a ambas y choco sus cabezas para que sus frentes se golpeasen. Las dos empezaron a sobarse la frente de dolor.

— ¡Auch! ¡Sakura eso dolió!— se quejaba la más joven

— Tan solo escenificábamos la escena de amor…. — hacia pucheros Nakuru.

—Están locas…— paso de largo sonriendo divertida. — locas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era mediodía y en el cuartel, los soldados estaban almorzando. Shaoran estaba ido, perdido en su mundo, mientras comía. Yamasaki, su amigo, se percató del estado de su amigo y no tardo en preguntarle.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? Estas en las nubes.

—No, nada…

—Ya. — Le miro con media sonrisa y la ceja arqueada. — Has llegado una hora tarde amigo mío, ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Estuve con ella. — contesto sin mirarle.

— ¿Qué? ¿Con ella te refieres a…?

—Sakura.

— ¡Enserio!— grito haciendo que los demás soldados giraran a verlos. Bajo el tono— ¿De verdad?

—Si…

— ¿Pasaste la noche con ella?

—Si…

— ¿Hicieron algo? – pregunto pervertido.

—No. — se levanto una vez termino de comer.

— ¿Qué? – se levanto tras de él. — ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo que aún no se han acostado?

—No quiero hacerlo así...

— ¿Eres gay?— pregunto directamente, ganándose una mirada matadora por su parte. — ¿Por qué no la pagas y punto?

—_**Ella no tiene precio…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sorpresotaaaa**…pss aquí me tienen nuevamente, como recompensa de no haberles actualizado decidí dejarles 2 capítulos, jajajajajajajaj..Es para no morir tan joven, en fin, que les parece este nuevo capítulo.

Díganme si no quieren raptar a Shaoran…T.T…Kami, onegai, mándame uno así como Shaoran Shiiiiiiiiiii..*u*... Hombres así como el deberían existir, pero bueno.

Me merezco otro Review noooo?

Se les agradece nuevamente a ustedes chicas bellas por tomarse un poco de su tiempo y leer este fic. Muchísimas Gracias….que Kami se los pague con un chico como Shao. jajajajajajaj

Bueno nos leemos luego, ahhhh….tare trabajando en la nueva adaptación, les aseguro que les gustara mucho…ahora si...Chaito….

Un beso y un abrazo de Chocolate

Sakura Phantomhive Li


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las maravillosas CLAMP, yo solo los uso por mero entretenimiento.

**Sumary:** Sakura Kinomoto, una mujer con un oscuro pasado que la atormenta y el cual la ha llevado a convertirse en una Oiran, ¿qué es eso? Una prostituta. Tras conocer a Shaoran Li, su vida da un gran cambio pero, ¿podrá dejar el pasado atrás y ser feliz?/Periodo Edo/AU.

**Aclaraciones**: La trama Original del Fic _**NO**_ me pertenece, es de la autoría de **Smorphine** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su Fic y a **Lady Blackstar** quien me permitió adaptarla a su versión. Esto es todo un rollo pero les agradezco chicas.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 5**

.

.

.

Los días pasaban como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase. El invierno casi se estaba acabando y la nieve se derretía al igual que los corazones de muchos. Los cerezos empezaban a crecer, haciendo inminente que sus pétalos florecieran, tal como uno en especial. Visitas inesperadas, sonrisas cohibidas y sinceras, risas alegres incrustadas en charlas que se alargaban hasta el anochecer y silencios. Pero no de esos silencios incómodos, que no sabes que decir ni que hacer. Un silencio que ellos entendían, que con solo mirarse podían decirse lo que quisieran. Sakura adoraba ese silencio porque podía escuchar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón, podía observarle detenidamente sin dar explicación, y lo mismo ocurría con su acompañante.

Shaoran, miraba embelesado cada detalle de su rostro. Sus ojos felinos, esas esmeraldas que te hacían perderte en ellas. Su fina nariz que la hacía ver una muñeca de porcelana, sus labios carnosos entreabiertos de los que salía una pequeña respiración relajada. Ese dulce aroma a cerezos que desprendía sus cabellos. Le encantaba todo de ella. ¿Cómo es que esa mujer había logrado meterse en su corazón de esa manera?

Sin embargo, cuando el chico se iba Sakura despertaba de aquel cuento de hadas y se maldecía una y otra vez por pensar así. Los cuentos de hadas tienen un final feliz y su destino, según ella, ya estaba sellado con la desgracia. Se recordaba a cada instante que esto no podía salir bien, que era imposible que su mundo fuese perfecto, pero de poco le servía auto regañarse, ya que cuando volvía a ver esos ojos ámbar caía nuevamente en ese bello sueño, su frio corazón se derretía y caía totalmente rendida a sus encantos.

Nakuru veía todo lo que ocurría, y le encantaba. En más de una ocasión ella había intervenido para que Shaoran viniese más a menudo, liando a ambos y dejándoles a solas. Le gustaba ver a Sakura sonreír, le encantaba tanto verla reír así… pero también tenía miedo de que la volviesen a hacer daño como aquel hombre. Temía que pisotearan su ya roto corazón y que no pudiese volver a alzar la cabeza. Su subordinada favorita era tan joven y había sufrido tanto en esa vida que nadie podría entender el porqué continuaba viva. Pero Sakura Kinomoto era una mujer fuerte, que su orgullo la mantuvo a flote en ocasiones, que sus ganas de demostrar que nadie consigue vencerla la mantuvieron con vida, aunque a veces ella misma se autodestruyese…

— ¿Nakuru—san?

—¡Li—kun! No te escuche entrar. — Se levanto del tatami sonriente y se acerco a él. — Buenas noches

—Buenas noches – le correspondió.

— Buscas a Sakura, ¿verdad?

—Si…

—Oh, está en el jardín de atrás, mirando el cielo. — se explico. — Li—kun… ¿Te importa si te pregunto algo?

—No, ¿qué quieres saber?

—No tardaré más de dos minutos, siéntate. — se arrodillo mientras esperaba que el joven hiciera lo mismo.

—Dime. — estaba tranquilo y sereno, escuchando atentamente lo que Nakuru tenía que decirle.

—Mira, Shaoran… ¿Puedo tutearte?— asintió. — Bien… sabes que yo aprecio mucho a Sakura, ¿lo sabes verdad?— asintió de nuevo. — Me gustaría saber algo…

—Tú dirás…

— ¿Tú quieres a Sakura?

Silencio. Ninguno dijo nada. Ninguno se sorprendió, ni se puso nervioso. Tan solo se miraron fijamente, serios y serenos. Entre ellos había una complicidad que se había creado por Sakura, más específicamente por su felicidad, ya que una quería **verla** feliz y otro quería **hacerla** feliz. En resumen, el nexo que los unía era la felicidad de aquella flor.

Shaoran tomó un poco de aire, él no era una persona que hablaba acerca de sus sentimientos, bueno no era muy hablador en realidad, pero tratándose de la castaña las cosas cambiaban, miró de nuevo a Nakuru y habló.

—No la quiero…— está le miro interrogante y con el ceño fruncido. — Yo la amo.

—…— la forma en la que lo dijo, o mejor dicho la forma en la que lo afirmo; fueron las más sinceras palabras que Nakuru había escuchado en toda su vida. Sonrió suavemente, mientras miraba hacia el suelo. — Ve con ella…

—Hmp. — convencido se levanto del suelo dispuesto a salir al jardín, pero la voz de la mujer le paro de nuevo.

—Shaoran. — no se giró. Ninguno se giró. — No la hagas daño...Por favor.

El tan solo pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa.

—No podría hacerlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todavía hacia algo de frío, el invierno se resistía a irse para dejar paso a la primavera, pero era un frió reconfortante, que te mantenía despierto. Sakura se encontraba sentada sobre la vieja, pero resistente madera, observando la luna llena que se reflejaba mágicamente sobre su piel. Pronto pasaría esa época del año que tanto odiaba y daría paso a un nuevo florecer. Cerró los ojos y sonrió al notar la presencia que tenía detrás de ella.

—Hola…— esa voz varonil intentando mostrar indiferencia, pero que su leve temblor le hacían saber que buscaba una respuesta a su saludo. Volvió a sonreír ante esto.

—Buenas noches, Shaoran. — correspondió con voz suave. Escucho las pisadas sobre la madera, y al momento sintió a el castaño sentándose a su lado, observándola minuciosamente. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, lo sentía todo. — Es una bella noche… ¿verdad?

—Hmp.…— alzo la vista a la luna, al igual que Sakura observándola ambos sin decir nada.

—La primavera está a punto de florecer… — desvió su mirada de la luna y la poso en Shaoran, sonriendo sutilmente.

—Si…— dejo de observar la luna y la miró profundamente, su mirada la penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, cosa que hizo estremecer levemente a Sakura.

—Shaoran, ¿ocurre algo? – cuestionó al ver la mirada tan distinta que poseía el chico.

—Sakura. — la llamo decidido y serio, tomando una de sus finas manos sobre las suyas, acariciándola levemente. — quiero que sepas algo…

— ¿E—El que…? – se estaba poniendo nerviosa. La forma en la que la estaba mirando, sus caricias, su voz. Todo lucía tan diferente que le asusto que fuese a decir aquellas dos palabras que tanto temía. Sintió un nudo en el pecho, sus ojos comenzaron a arder levemente, cosa que significaba que las lágrimas estaban preparándose para salir, pero pudo retenerlas por el momento.

—Sakura…

No dejo de mirarla ni un instante, no quería perderse detalle de ella, quería recordarla hasta el fin de sus días. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella suavemente y la distancia de sus cuerpos iba disminuyendo cada vez más. Sakura temblaba levemente, temerosa de que hiciese "eso" a lo que sabía que no podría resistirse, pero inconscientemente se acerco a él de igual manera. Sus respiraciones chocaban débiles contra el rostro del otro, sus narices se rozaban hasta el momento que el castaño giro su rostro levemente para que sus labios pudiesen encajar con los de ella. Podía sentir la calidez de sus sonrosados labios rozando los suyos, su nerviosismo y temblor; pero quería sentir más. Y así lo hizo, finalmente fundieron sus labios en un tierno y lento beso, que al principio Sakura no supo responder.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, más no les detuvo para nada. La muchacha comenzó a corresponder el beso, y ante tal acción Shaoran poso su mano sobre la tersa piel de la mejilla de ella, acariciándola a su paso. Era tan perfecto que creyó estar soñando, parecía el paraíso y quizá lo fuese. El beso fue romántico, apasionado, deseoso y a la vez desesperado; pero sin ningún rastro de lujuria. Nada.

El pelinegro sintió como un leve sabor salado se colaba entre sus labios. Una gota salada. Abrió los ojos, observando que aquello era una lágrima. Una lágrima salía de los ojos de ella. Lloraba. ¿Por qué? Se asusto por ella y se separó poco a poco de ella, cortando suavemente el beso, juntando sus frentes y recobrando el aliento. Podía sentir el temblor de Sakura, sus ojos cerrados, sin querer afrontar la realidad, pero eso no le echaría atrás.

—Te amo, Sakura

Espero una reacción, pero fue inmediata. Su ceño se frunció y un sollozo salió de los labios de la esmeralda. Sus pequeñas manos se apretaron fuertemente y comenzó a respirar cada vez más rápido. Shaoran aparto su mano de su mejilla, atrayendo consigo unas lagrimas que quedaron derramadas sobre ella y la miró esperando respuesta.

Sus manos subieron temblorosas hasta su rostro, tapando sus ojos y consigo secar sus lágrimas. Se sentía tan mal viéndola llorar. Si ella sentía dolor, el también lo sentía… era tanta la compenetración entre sus cuerpos y sus almas, que no podía verla mal. Hizo el ademán de ir a abrazarla, para reconfortarla pero al instante ella poso sus manos en su pecho, parándole.

—No…— su voz tembló. Miro hacia el suelo, sin quitar las manos de su torso, intentando dejar de llorar. Cuando creyó conseguirlo alzo la vista, observándolo con sus ojos cristalinos. — No Shaoran… no puedes… tú no puedes…

—Sakura…

— ¡NO! – Le espetó tristemente. — No puedes amarme Shaoran. — le ordeno seria. — E—Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos…— se levanto sin mirarle del suelo, dispuesta a irse. El chico lo percibió y se levanto rápidamente— Olvídalo Shaoran. Por tu bien…. Olvídame.

— ¡NO! – La agarro del brazo bruscamente y sus ojos se escondieron tras su pelo. — No puedo olvidarte Sakura, por mucho que lo niegues… yo te amo. ¿Me oyes? – La miro serio y decidido. — ¡TE AMO!

—…..— su labio inferior tembló, iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento y no quería que él la viese otra vez así. Consiguió deshacerse del agarre y salió corriendo, lejos de el

— ¡SAKURA!

De nada servía ir tras ella, aunque consiguiese atraparla, no serviría de nada. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Ella correspondió ese beso… ¿Cuál es el problema? Se sentó de nuevo donde antes estaba sentada Sakura y se paso la mano por el pelo clamando paciencia, y si era posible alguna respuesta. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? El estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo por él, el lo sabía, ese beso se lo había demostrado… ¿Por qué actuaba así?

—Shaoran…

Sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, dándole ánimos. Era Nakuru. Seguro que escucho los últimos gritos y se asusto, por eso salió al jardín. Se sentía tan estúpido…

— ¿Qué hice mal…?—dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero lo suficientemente claro para que lo escuchara alzo triste su rostro. — ¿Qué demonios hice mal…?

—No has hecho nada mal, Shaoran. — Hizo una pausa. — Compréndela… no es fácil para ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre…?

—La han hecho mucho daño. — Este giro la cabeza, escuchando atentamente. — Tiene miedo, muchísimo miedo. — ¿Sakura Kinomoto miedo? Shaoran la miro incrédulo. — Por mucho que la veas tan fuerte, es una máscara que ella misma ha creado para protegerse, ahora tú has roto esa mascara y tiene miedo a que la vuelvan a hacer daño.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero hacerle daño!— replico como un niño pequeño.

— lo sé, solo necesita tiempo…— volvió a posar su mano en el hombro de Shaoran, animándole. — Vuelve la semana que viene, yo hablaré con ella.

—Está bien—dijo desanimado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_No, no, no y no….esto no es posible. No puede volver a pasar, no puede, ¡NO!"_

Entro enfadada en la habitación, llorando y dando vueltas de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer. Las palabras de Shaoran volvieron a resonar en su cabeza, volvió a sentir el cálido roce de sus labios, su embriagador y varonil aroma volvió a inundarla.

— ¡NO! –chillo de nuevo y se dejo caer apoyada en la pared, sollozando débilmente. Escondió su fino rostro entre sus rodillas y continúo martirizándose.

"_Se te ha escapado de las manos Sakura… esto ha llegado demasiado lejos y mira…ahora… ahora te has enamorado otra vez… que pasa, ¿no aprendiste con la última? ¡Demonios! No quiero que vuelvan a hacerme daño… y eso es lo que conseguiré si me enamoro de él…"_

Alzo el rostro ya más tranquila, suspiro y observo su alrededor. Los momentos de estos últimos tiempos con él se mostraban ante ella… era tan feliz, que olvidaba el pasado cuando estaba a su lado.

"_Aunque ¿a quién intento engañar? Yo… yo ya me he enamorado de él… pero yo… yo no puedo soñar con una vida feliz, no puedo… eso no está hecho para mi… mi destino es otro y tan solo conseguiría arrastrarlo a la desgracia… n—no quiero hacerle daño…pero le amo tanto… tanto…"_

— ¿Qué demonios debo hacer…? – pregunto a la nada para después volver a esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas.

—Si fueses inteligente…— asustada dio un respingo y miro a quien acababa de entrar a la habitación. — Correrías e irías por ese hombre que has dejado como alma en pena Sakura.

—Nakuru

—Sabes tan bien como yo, que le amas. ¿Por qué te niegas a admitirlo, Sakura?

—Tengo miedo. — admitió seria, dejo atrás su orgullo, sincerándose. — Mucho miedo…

—No debes tenerlo…— se acerco a ella y se situó delante de ella. —…el no te va a hacer daño.

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura…? – cuestionó.

— ¿Acaso no te has fijado en su mirada? ¿La decisión de sus palabras? – Hizo una pausa. — Créeme que es la declaración más sincera que jamás he visto Sakura… y mira que a mí me han engañado mucho.

—Nakuru yo...

—Shaoran te ama, tu lo amas… ¿por qué no te dejas llevar?— La miro profundamente. — _**Hay ocasiones, Sakura, en las que hay que arriesgarse a que te hagan daño para poder ser feliz.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaron y Shaoran no tenía noticias de Nakuru. Se estaba desesperando al no saber nada de Sakura. Necesitaba verla de nuevo, hablar con ella, abrazarla, besarla, protegerla… pero no podía. Vagaba como alma en pena por el cuartel, sin motivación de nada, perdido en las nubes de tormenta. ¿Cómo le pedía que la olvidase? ¡Por Kami! Si no pudo hacerlo desde la primera vez que la vio ahí sentada, donde hace unos días el beso…

Ese beso… fue tan especial. Pudo sentir todo de ella, su dolor, frustración… pero también su amor, sus ganas de ser feliz, su esperanza. Pudo sentirlo todo de ella. Esos labios que parecían de un ángel le habían vuelto loco, suaves y dulces… estaba totalmente enamorado de esa mujer.

—Li.

—sí señor.

—Tenemos una misión. – el que hablaba era ni más ni menos que el hermano de quien le estaba produciendo tal desesperación. Un hombre serio, frio y aparentemente sin sentimientos.

— ¿Cuál es la misión, señor?

—Se ha encontrado a una prostituta asesinada—dijo serio y con gesto de disgusto. — Puede ser que haya una trampa detrás de esto. Me han asignado a mí y a tres soldados más para ir allí, llame a Takashi y Tereda, iremos dentro de cinco minutos, ¿entendido?

— ¡Si!

Kinomoto salió de aquel lugar, de la misma forma que entro. Serio. ¿De verdad ese era el hermano de Sakura? Ambos poseían ese toque de elegancia y frialdad, pero no podía llegar a comprender que fueran hermanos. El capitán Touya era un alto mando, un capitán reconocido y respetado, además de un noble...Sakura, ¿Ella era noble? Si era así, ¿por qué demonios vendía su cuerpo? Era tan extraño que llego a dudar, pero ella misma se lo confirmo. Confirmo que era su hermana, que era una Kinomoto. Recordó la expresión de tristeza en su rostro al reconocerlo... ¿Qué ocurría detrás de todo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Vamos Sakura! No tengas esa cara….

Caminando por la calle, se encontraba la despampanante Nakuru haciéndole pucheros a una Sakura seria, que caminaba a lado de ella con una cesta de mimbre al igual que la antes nombrada. Iban hacia la tienda del matrimonio Amimaya a hacer unas compras, así que Nakuru aprovecho para hacer que a Sakura le diese el aire libre después de casi una semana encerrada en su habitación.

—Te dije que no me apetecía salir, Nakuru…

—Pero tenemos que ir a hacer compra a la tienda de Fujitaka. — sonrió.

—Ya, pero podías habérselo pedido a Rika como siempre… —suspiro desganada. Ya estaban llegando a la tienda.

— ¡ya, ya! Me gusta más ir contigo. — guiño un ojos y miro al frente, donde se encontraban un cumulo de personas, cerca de donde se encontraban los dueños del establecimiento. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—No lo sé… parece que están los soldados…

—Nakuru, Sakura, ¿Qué bien verlas por aquí? – saludo Sonomi.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Parece ser que han asesinado a una de las chicas del burdel de Sun. – esta vez hablo Fujitaka.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Y eso como fue?

Mientras Nakuru hablaba con los dependientes para enterarse de que había pasado, Sakura intentaba mirar entre el bullicio, ya que debido a su pequeña estatura no podía ver bien. Miraba disimulada y tranquilamente hacia los huecos que permitían ver a los soldados que allí se encontraban, todos con el mismo uniforme negro de siempre.

— ¡Vamos, vamos señores! No se les ha perdido nada por aquí. ¡Dispérsense! — un hombre de cabello castaño, comenzó a despejar la zona. Casi todos los que se encontraban más cerca se alejaron para finalmente irse de aquel lugar. Tan solo quedaron unos cuantos curiosos, los tenderos, Nakuru y Sakura, los cuales se encontraban más alejados de allí. Pero la distancia no importo cuando el panorama se dejo ver mejor...

Sakura se quedo petrificada al ver a uno de los soldados. Si, vio a Shaoran, pero no fue por él, el por qué de su reacción. Si no por su hermano…Kinomoto Touya.

Se quedo inmóvil, empalideció más de lo que estaba y sus ojos se abrieron con gesto de miedo. El hombre no tardo en percatarse de la presencia de su hermana y también quedo inmóvil. Sin embargo, el tan solo la miraba serio y aparentemente inexpresivo. Hacía tres años que no se había visto las caras, desde aquel fatídico día no habían vuelto a verse. Las manos de Sakura comenzaron a temblar levemente, el verle así de golpe, después de tanto tiempo la había dejado en shock. No escuchaba las conversaciones de nadie, no escuchaba nada, tan solo el susurro del viento. El mundo se paró y desgraciadamente solo estaban ese hombre y ella.

Sintió como el miedo calaba sus huesos, acongojándola en su propio ser. ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil ante ese hombre? Era imposible no sentir pavor después de lo que la hizo. Marco en su vida un antes y un después, transformándola en un infierno lleno de tristeza y dolor. El, Touya Kinomoto.

Sintió que en cualquier momento iba a romper a llorar. Nakuru cuando paro de hablar con Sonomi echo un vistazo al ya despejado panorama, abriendo los ojos sorprendida de quien se encontraba allí. Automáticamente miró a Sakura y sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas, estaba atemorizada, inmóvil y sin dejar de mirarle con esos ojos de terror.

—Sakura, cariño. Vámonos. — la llamo pero no se movía. — Sakura, vamos. — paso su brazo por sus hombros y la alejo de allí, intentando que no le viese más, pero su vista no se despegaba de él.

Fujitaka y Sonomi también se cercioraron de lo que ocurrían, así que se interpusieron entre ellos cortando así el contacto visual y despertando a Sakura de ese trance. Comenzó a acelerar su respiración y sintió ganas de llorar y gritar, pero Nakuru rápidamente se la llevo a rastras de allí. Cuando ya estaban alejadas unos metros de aquel lugar, Shaoran la vio e intento ir detrás de ella pero el matrimonio se lo impidió.

—No joven, ahora no es el momento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundido mientras intentaba no perderla de vista.

—Sakura acaba de sufrir un golpe muy grande. — Shaoran miro a la mujer sin comprender nada. — Será mejor que vayas esta noche a verla… va a necesitarte.

— ¿Sakura...?

Volvió la mirada por donde se veía la pequeña silueta de Sakura a lo lejos, acompañada de Nakuru. Estaba preocupado, "¿Un golpe muy grande...? ¿Que ha ocurrido?

—Sakura...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando las dos mujeres pasaron por el umbral de la puerta, la más joven se separo y camino por su cuenta por los pasillos, con gesto inexpresivo y sus ojos opacos. Mirando a ningún sitio en concreto, caminando cual alma en pena. Con su rostro emanando frialdad y seriedad. Desde el principio del pasillo, Nakuru la observaba triste y preocupada. Le dolía tanto verla así.

Una de sus subordinadas apareció para recibirlas y también noto la expresión de Sakura, mirándola extrañada y sin entender nada. Era Rika, y de sobra sabía que a su amiga le ocurría algo. Miro hacia el otro lado donde Nakuru se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y se acerco a ella para poder enterarse de que ocurría en aquella casa.

—Nakuru... ¿Qué le ocurre? — se puso en la misma posición que ella, mirando el pasillo por el que Sakura ya se había perdido.

—Fantasmas del pasado, Rika...— suspiro mientras abría los ojos. —... vuelven en el peor momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siempre piensas que eres lo demasiado fuerte cuando dejas de ver tus miedos. Pero cuando vuelven, después de tanto tiempo, toda esa fuerza se desmorona y te abandona en el peor momento. Crees que eres valiente, que nada ya puede afectarte; pero no. El ser humano es débil a la par que cruel. Cuando temes a una persona siempre hay dos categorías. El ser vil y aterrador que produce ese inevitable pavor en ti convirtiéndote en alguien débil y frágil. Sabes que cuando no lo tengas delante, podrás aparentar ser fuerte y de hierro, pero cuando lo vuelves a ver el shock es tan grande, que hasta el más duro e irrompible hierro se acaba rompiendo en mil pedazos.

Porque cuando dicen que el pasado quedo atrás, están muy equivocados. El pasado nunca queda atrás, siempre lo arrastras como un peso muerto contigo, la clave es en si vas a poder resolverlo. Resuelves tu pasado, intentas limpiar la oscuridad creada. Solo cuando no sientes miedo al reencontrarte con él, puedes decir que lo dejaste atrás. Aunque la herida en tu corazón siempre permanece, pero es una ayuda para hacerte saber que has conseguido vencer a pesar de todo.

—Hermano...

Su voz temblorosa en un susurro partió de sus labios. Todo en ella temblaba débilmente, sus opacos ojos miraban ningún lugar. El trauma de nuevo volvió a aparecer al ver el rostro de esa persona que tanto daño había causado. Después de tres años...tres larguísimos y duros años en los que no le volvió a ver ni una sola vez. Para nada.

Sabía de sobra que él estaba al tanto de todo lo que hacía, cosa que la molestaba, pero ella... ella no sabía nada de el, y en el fondo no quería saberlo. Quería enterrar todos los recuerdos con él, quería estar muerta para él, que no la buscase, que no se preocupase, que no recordase tener hermana. Era lo único que pedía...

El destino juega malas pasadas, muy malas; pero... ¿por qué siempre se las juega a las mismas personas? Irónico y enervante, Injusto y Traicionero... pero así es el destino...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En cuanto el sol se puso, dejando paso a la noche, allí se encontraba Shaoran. Desesperado y preocupado, necesitado de verla, ansioso por poder ayudarla. Quería saber que ocurría de una vez, pero sabía que no sería nada bueno. También sabía que Sakura se resistiría a hablar, como siempre, pero tenía que intentarlo...

Paso el amplio umbral de la puerta y camino con confianza hasta el salón donde siempre estaba Nakuru, pero esta vez no había nadie. Estaba a oscuras, vacio y no se escuchaba nada. Camino despacio hasta la puerta que daba al jardín, saliendo al frio de la noche. Tampoco nadie había allí, ni Sakura ni nadie. Camino por el estrecho porche de madera hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a los pasillos por los que se perdía con Sakura. Estaba seguro que recordaría el camino hasta la puerta de cerezos.

Se paseo por los oscuros y silenciosos pasillos, sin encontrarse a nadie a su paso todo parecía estar desierto. Intento no perderse y llegó a una zona ya conocida. Giro un par de esquinas y allí estaba. Esa puerta con detalles de cerezos... dio unos pasos hasta quedar enfrente...

— ¿Sakura...? — la llamo en un susurro, esperando respuesta, más nadie le contesto asique entro por su cuenta.

Corrió la puerta lentamente y allí estaba. Sentada, dándole la espalda y mirando a la nada, con ese kimono que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y que la hacía ver tan bella. Se acerco a ella y se arrodillo a su lado mirándola fijamente. Ella tan solo mantenía los ojos cerrados, había notado su presencia desde hace tiempo, pero no le impidió entrar.

Shaoran pudo ver que se encontraba mal y era algo que odiaba. Poso su mano sobre su rostro, cosa que ella no despreció. La atrajo contra su cuerpo y la abrazó. La abrazó fuerte, reconfortándola, protegiéndola. No lo negó tampoco, es más, lo correspondió aferrándose a él, escondiendo su rostro en su torso.

—Shaoran... soy una basura...— susurro débilmente.

—No Sakura, no lo eres...— beso su coronilla. — eres la mejor mujer que he conocido...

—Entonces... ¿Por qué toda mi vida me han tratado como tal...? — Replico sin fuerza en su voz. — ¿Por qué Shaoran? — Alzo su rostro, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de él, mirándole con los ojos cristalinos. — ¿Por qué...?

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**Notas Finales: **Hola Chicas bellas, como han estado, yo aquí disfrutando mis vacaciones en casa esta semana salí de vacaciones de mi trabajo *u*, después de tanto atrajeo por fin libre… voy a ponerme a jugar play station…Jejejejejjeje

En fin que les pareció este capítulo, les gusto o no…..déjenme saberlo con un review shiiiii *u*. Les cuento en el próximo capítulo Saku contara lo sucedido con Touya así que para que no se sorprendan cabe destacar que encontraran Lemmon y también Lemmon de los personajes principales

Pero bueno, es agradezco a todas ustedes niñas que me dejaron un review en el capi anterior de verdad muchas gracias por su tiempo en leer este Fic.

Bueno ahora si nos leemos…ahhh les aviso también hoy subiré el prologo y un capi del nuevo Fic que estoy adaptando les aseguro que les gustara, el Fic se llama **Sin darme cuenta**, para que lo lean, en fin nos vemos chicas guapas.

Un beso y un abrazo de Chocolate

Sakura Phantomhive Li


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las maravillosas CLAMP, yo solo los uso por mero entretenimiento.

**Sumary:** Sakura Kinomoto, una mujer con un oscuro pasado que la atormenta y el cual la ha llevado a convertirse en una Oiran, ¿qué es eso? Una prostituta. Tras conocer a Shaoran Li, su vida da un gran cambio pero, ¿podrá dejar el pasado atrás y ser feliz?/Periodo Edo/AU.

**Aclaraciones**: La trama Original del Fic _**NO**_ me pertenece, es de la autoría de **Smorphine** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su Fic y a **Lady Blackstar** quien me permitió adaptarla a su versión. Esto es todo un rollo pero les agradezco chicas.

**Advertencia:**** Okey como les comente en el cap. pasado aquí Saku contara lo sucedido con Touya así que para que no se sorprendan cabe destacar que encontraran Lemmon por parte de los personajes principales, en fin, les dejo.**

**Capitulo 6**

Su mirada desesperada, aterrada y triste le exigía una respuesta que nadie podía encontrar. Sus lágrimas estaban esperando el momento menos oportuno para salir de sus ojos, haciendo que estos brillaran levemente. Shaoran no sabía qué hacer, su corazón se paró en seco al ver esa mirada. Quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo, no sabía nada de lo que le pasaba a Sakura. En parte, se había enamorado de una desconocida, no sabía nada sobre su pasado. Siempre que intentaba conocer algo, ella desviaba el tema sutilmente y acababan hablando de otras cosas.

Quería saber que ocurría, quería saberlo para así poder ayudarla. Pero no sabía que truculento pasado poseía esa joven mujer, cuanta tristeza podía caber en su cuerpo, cuantos pecados se cometieron con su cuerpo. No sabía nada. Quería ayudarla por todos los medios, pero esta vez, ella debía hablar de una vez por todas.

—Sakura…— subió sus ojos ámbar hasta quedar mirándola fijamente. —… no entiendo por qué dices eso…

—…— cerró los ojos.

— No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. — Sujeto su fría mano. — No puedo protegerte sin antes saber que ocurre…— Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos. — ¿Qué te atormenta tanto…?

—El pasado. — respondió tajante y seria.

—El pasado Sakura, pasado es. – Apretó la mano de ella levemente. — Debes dejarlo atrás y sonreír.

—No puedo dejarlo atrás Shaoran. — Retiro la mano dejándola sobre su propio regazo. — Estoy marcada, yo ya no puedo sonreír.

— ¡Claro que sí!, ¡Si que se puede dejar atrás!, ¡Si que se puede sonreír!— la regaño alzando la voz, cosa que la hizo reaccionar. — ¡No puedes vivir como alma en pena, Sakura!

—¡CALLATE!— Grito rabiosa, haciéndole callar al instante y observarla serio.—¡TU NO SABES NADA!, ¡NO SABES NADA!, ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE ES SUFRIR!, ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE SE SIENTE CUANDO TE PISOTEAN, CUANDO TE HUMILLAN Y TE TRATAN COMO UN VIL JUGUETE!— las lagrimas no se pudieron resistir mas, rodaban furiosas al igual que ella.— ¡NO ENTIENDES LO QUE ES QUE LA UNICA PERSONA QUE TIENES EN EL MUNDO SEA LA QUE TE MATE POR DENTRO…!—escupió con rabia.— ¡No sabes…!— la voz le tembló y comenzó a sonar más bajo, pero todavía reprochándole.— ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que se siente al arrastrar año tras año un dolor y una tristeza que es imborrable…! ¡No sabes lo que significa que te traicionen y te utilicen como si fueses un muñeco sin sentimientos…!— sus ojos se escondieron bajo su flequillo, pero las lagrimas continuaban brotando de sus ojos. Su voz se volvió un susurro…— Tu…Tu Shaoran… no sabes lo que es eso… no lo sabes…

—…. — se quedo perplejo por todo lo que había expulsado los labios de Sakura...— No Sakura… no lo sé. No sé lo que es eso…

—Exacto. — Le miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido y las lagrimas rodando por su tersa piel— No lo sabes. No me recrimines nada Shaoran… si vivo como alma en pena, es por qué me obligaron a vivir así…— sus ojos, otra vez desprendiendo tristeza.

—Lo siento, Sakura…— poso dudoso su mano en la mejilla de ella, limpiando el rastro de las saladas lágrimas. — Yo… yo quiero ayudarte, quiero protegerte… — la muchacha entrecerró los ojos para evitar las lagrimas de nuevo, pero fue inútil. Esas palabras la desarmaron por completo, saber que alguien quería protegerla, la hacía sentir tan distinta. —… pero no puedo hacerlo si no me cuentas nada…

—Shaoran… — poso su fina mano sobre la del chico y la aparto. Su mirada seguía fija en él, y viceversa. — Es mejor así, es mejor que no sepas nada. — el castaño iba a replicar pero ella le corto. — Me verías con otros ojos si lo supieras… no quiero darte lástima…

—Sakura. — la miro serio y decidido. — Por favor. Confía en mí.

"_Confía en mi…"_

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Esas palabras tan sinceras de Shaoran la dejaron pensativa, dubitativa en si confesarle su oscuro pasado o no. Esa frase "Confía en mi…" la escuchó una vez en su vida, y de los labios de alguien despreciable, pero ahora todo se veía distinto. Los oscuros ojos de Shaoran le expresaban sinceridad y confianza. Suspiro y decidió hacerlo.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo…? – pregunto con voz tranquila y desganada.

—Si.

—Está bien…— miro hacia la ventana, evitando la penetrante mirada de Shaoran. — Como sabrás por mi apellido soy una Kinomoto… pero en realidad no lo soy. Obtuve el apellido por mi hermana Kaho. Ambas éramos huérfanas, nuestros padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña, pero aún así salimos adelante, mi hermana trabajaba muchísimo, tenía varios empleos: en el campo, el mercado, hasta que al final acabo trabajando en la casa de los Kinomoto, como una simple sirvienta…

**Flashback**

— _¡Kaho, Hermana!_

—_Sakura— contesto con voz dulce a la pequeña niña de 10 años que corría al recibidor de la humilde casa para abrazarla. La dio un suave y dulce beso en la frente y se puso a su altura. — ¿Ya cenaste?_

—_No, quería esperarte para cenar juntas. — esbozo una amplia sonrisa._

—_Oh, lo siento Saku…— agarró sus manos tiernamente. — Ya cene en el trabajo, lo siento._

—_Hmp.…— cruzo sus brazos y miro hacia otro lado con un berrinche. — Claro, todo por culpa de ese chico tonto._

—_Sakura…— se carcajeó levemente. — Su nombre es Touya, trátalo con más respeto._

—_Hmp._

—_Venga, te preparare la cena.— se levanto y le ofreció la mano para ir juntas, cosa que Sakura miro con recelo.— Vamos, sabes que tu eres mi favorita.— le guiño el ojo sabiendo que así aceptaría, y no se equivoco._

**Fin Flashback**

—Ella siempre era tan buena, tan dulce…— suspiró al recordar esos momentos felices. — Por ese entonces, ella ya estaba enamorada de Touya y viceversa.

—Y más tarde se casaron… ¿verdad?

—Exacto. A pesar de las diferencias de clases sociales, consiguieron que aprobasen ese matrimonio. Recuerdo cuando nos mudamos a esa casa cuando se comprometieron. Todo era tan diferente. La casa era enorme, refinada y con clase. Todos eran estrictos y fríos, yo ya tenía 12 años y sabía que no encajábamos del todo allí…

**Flashback**

—_Sakura… debes aguantar._

—_Pero… esto es tan incomodo, hermana…— agacho la mirada. — Todos nos miran raro, no soy tonta, sé que no nos quieren aquí._

—_Touya si nos quiere aquí…— Sakura arqueo la ceja todavía sin mirar a su hermana y jugueteo con sus dedos. — Por favor Sakura… hazlo por mí._

—_Pero…_

—_Te prometo que las cosas cambiaran con el tiempo. — Cogió su mano delicadamente y le dedico una sonrisa dulce. — Nos mirarán con otros ojos cuando vean que este matrimonio es sincero._

— _¿De verdad…?_

—_Te lo prometo…_

**Fin Flashback**

—Al final se casaron. Poco a poco nos fuimos integrando en esa casa y fuimos ganándonos el apellido Kinomoto. Algunos nos seguían mirando con malos ojos, pero otros nos aceptaron finalmente al ver que mi hermana quería de verdad a Touya, que no solo le quería por su dinero. Ambos se querían, dependían completamente del otro… Kaho ayudaba muchísimo a Touya, era su apoyo constante. En fin… que ambos se necesitaban para poder vivir, aunque a veces Touya no lo demostrase…

—Continua, por favor…

—Estuvieron casados durante cinco años… cinco largos años. Ya tenía 17 años, era joven, alegre… era tan feliz, tenía todo aquello que deseaba a mi alrededor. Una familia, mi hermana y una casa en la que vivir. Pero las cosas buenas igual que vienen se van… todo parecía demasiado bonito…

**Flashback**

_La joven Sakura y Touya se encontraban sentados en el salón tradicional de aquella casa, callados, manteniendo la compostura y serios. En el ambiente se respiraba preocupación, intriga y desesperación, pero la primera regla de un Kinomoto era poder ocultar los sentimientos. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que la puerta que estaba enfrente de ellos se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre mayor salir de la habitación junto con su maletín de madera, con gesto tranquilo y sereno._

—_Kinomoto-sama, ¿puedo hablar con usted sobre Kaho un momento?_

—_Claro. – contesto tranquilo mientras se levantaba del suelo._

— _¿Qué?— Interrumpió Sakura, levantándose del suelo y rompiendo la regla de los Kinomoto. — ¡Yo también quiero saber que le ocurre a mi hermana…!_

—_Sakura. — La llamo con su voz seria y grave de siempre. — Mantén la compostura._

—_S—si…— agacho avergonzada su cabeza._

—_Doctor, ella también puede venir, es su hermana y tiene el derecho de saberlo._

_Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron, pero aunque le costase tenía que mantener la compostura digna de un Kinomoto._

—_Está bien. Permítanme sentarme._

_Todos se sentaron tranquilamente, volviendo a un silencio interminable. Sakura miraba fijamente al doctor, esperando una rápida respuesta, sus manos jugueteaban por debajo de la mesa, nerviosas. El anciano hombre carraspeo la garganta y miro a ambos._

—_Bien, he de decir que el estado de salud de la señora Kaho es débil, no les voy a engañar. — hizo una pausa y volvió a aclararse la garganta. Sakura tan solo le miraba con el ceño fruncido intentando entender todo lo que tuviese que decir el hombre. — Padece una fuerte enfermedad que lamentablemente no sé de qué se trata…_

_Sakura sintió un nudo en el pecho, y como sus ojos ardían cruelmente, pero continuó con su fachada sería e inmutable. El moreno cerró los ojos resignado a lo que estaba escuchando._

—_Su sistema está muy débil y señores… lamento decirles esto pero… podría fallecer en cualquier momento…_

— _¡QUÉ!— No pudo fingir más, cuando escucho esa probabilidad, que su querida hermana podía morir, una lagrima rebelde rodo por su mejilla. _

— _¡No puede ser!, ¡D-Debe, d-debe de ser un error!, ¡Ha tenido que confundirse! – ataco a punto de un ataque de ansiedad._

—_Sakura, mantén la calma. — la regaño su hermano intentando ocultar su propia tristeza._

— _¡Como me pides que me calme!, ¡Cómo puedes no decir nada!— se puso de pie mientras más lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. — ¡Es tu mujer maldita sea!_

— _¡Sakura! ¡Siéntate!— grito amenazador mientras la dedicaba una fulminante mirada. Esta hizo caso mientras se sentaba de nuevo secándose las lágrimas. — No arreglaremos nada gritando de esa manera._

—_Hermana…— susurro mientras miraba la puerta de su cuarto._

—_Doctor, ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que podrá soportar…? – pregunto tranquilo, con los ojos todavía cerrados._

—_Aproximadamente un mes ó quince días, no lo sé, todo depende de ella. — explico educado el doctor._

—_Entiendo…— se levanto de la mesa seria e inmutable. — Le acompañaré a la salida, doctor._

—_Gracias. — Cogió su maletín de madera y se levanto con cuidado. — Lo lamento mucho, Sakura-sama…_

—…_. — no contesto, se quedo sentada en la misma posición, con los ojos clavados en el suelo y las lagrimas amenazando con salir. Noto la mirada de ambos sobre ella, pero poco la importo._

_Finalmente salieron de la habitación dejando a una destrozada Sakura sentada sobre el suelo, apretando su kimono para evitar ponerse a gritar. No podía ser cierto, nada de esto podía ser cierto. Todo parecía tan bonito y ahora le decían que su hermana iba a morir antes o después. ¿Era una broma? ¡Como la podían decir eso!_

_Volvió su mirada hacia la puerta por la que salió el doctor para comunicarles la noticia y dudo en si ir o no. ¡Al demonio! Era su hermana, tenía el derecho de verla cuando quisiese. Se levanto destrozada y camino a pasos lentos hasta la habitación. Apoyo sus manos en la puerta y suspiro. Finalmente la abrió lenta y cuidadosamente, dejando ver el menudo cuerpo de su hermana reposar sobre el futón._

_Su pálida piel se confundía con las blancas sabanas. Respiraba despacio y calmada, sus brazos reposaban a sus costados, sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta. No estaba dormida, pero estaba débil, muy débil._

_Dio unos pasos temerosos hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la cama de su hermana. Se arrodilló poco a poco y la observo con tristeza. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, quiso evitarlo pero era imposible. Las lágrimas rodaron veloces por sus tersas mejillas y las saladas gotas salpicaron en el dorso de la mano de su hermana, quien a duras penas abrió los ojos desorientada._

—_Sakura…— esta dio un respingo al escucharla hablar y la miro frunciendo el ceño. — No llores…_

—_Y-Yo yo no estoy llorando. — con la manga de su kimono rápidamente comenzó a secarse las lágrimas, pero era imposible, salían sin cesar._

—_Sakura…— intento sonreír pero un fuerte ataque de tos comenzó a atacarla. La ojiverde se asusto por su hermana y comenzó a sostenerla para que pudiese toser bien._

—_Kaho, hermana, ¿estás bien? – pregunto nerviosa._

—_Si…— tosió más débil. — tranquila, Saku… ya estoy bien. – esbozo una débil y demacrada sonrisa._

—_Kaho hermana…— ya no podía fingir más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. — No me dejes, por favor…_

—_Sakura…nunca te voy a dejar…_

—_Por favor, prométemelo, no me dejes sola…—comenzó a llorar con más ímpetu mientras atrapaba la mano de su hermana y la restregaba sobre su húmeda mejilla suavemente._

—_Jamás te dejaré sola, Sakura… yo siempre estaré aquí. — señalo el pecho de Sakura, indicándole el corazón._

—_Kaho hermana…_

—_Te lo prometo…_

**Fin Flashback**

—No duró más de una semana…— El rostro de Sakura estaba bañado en lagrimas como aquel día, Shaoran la miraba expectante y sintió ganas de abrazarla para no verla llorar. — Me quede sola, Kinomoto—sama estaba destrozado y apenas se dejaba ver a la luz, despidió a todos los empleados y echo a todos los familiares. Nos quedamos él y yo solos en esa casa. No salía de la habitación de Kaho…. — se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su kimono. —… yo, tan solo vagaba como una extraña por esa casa. Ya nada me unía al apellido Kinomoto, me sentía fuera de lugar, no encajaba en ningún sitio…

—Vaya…

—Pero no, eso no fue suficiente. El destino es cruel y se cebo conmigo. — Hablo con rabia. — No le pareció suficiente dejarme sola, sin familia…. El destino tenía algo peor reservado para mí….

**Flashback**

_Lluvia, truenos, frío, nubes grises que avecinaban más que una simple tormenta. Las calles estaban vacías, todavía no era de noche ni mucho menos. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la fatídica muerte de la mujer de Touya. Una pérdida que lo dejo totalmente destrozado, pero se ocultaba para que nadie le pudiese ver. Pero ese día fue distinto, salió con un aura terrorífica._

_Camino al salón donde se encontraba Sakura, tomándose un té para relajarse. Sus ojos estaban perdidos y todavía llorosos a pesar de haber pasado una semana, cuando le vio aparecer por la puerta. Su aspecto era débil y demacrado, estaba más delgado, poseía unas leves ojeras y su mirada no transmitía nada más que odio a todo el mundo. En su mano tenía una botella de sake, lo más probable vacía._

_Miro fijamente a Sakura, indiscretamente y sin preámbulos. La mirada que le dedico helo la sangre de Sakura, quien tan solo agacho la mirada y sostuvo temblorosa la taza de té. Sentía la fría y extraña mirada de Touya sobre ella, cosa que la tenso más aun. Noto sus pasos acercándose a ella quedando a su lado. Dejo la taza de té sobre la mesa y con la mirada todavía clavada en el suelo comenzó a juguetear nerviosa con su kimono._

_El moreno se sentó al lado suyo, mirándola descaradamente con el ceño fruncido, parecía demente, como si hubiese perdido la cordura. Sintió como su mano se posaba en su mentón, obligándola lentamente a alzar el rostro y mirarla fijamente. Los ojos de Sakura destilaban temor, no sabía por qué, pero desde que le vio entrar por la puerta la sangre se congelo._

_Portaba una mirada seria y extraña que jamás había visto antes. Le dio miedo, muchísimo miedo. Pero más se asusto aún con lo que salió de los labios de él._

—_Kaho…_

_Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al escuchar como la había nombrado. Pero más se sorprendió aún cuando sintió como los labios de Touya se apoderaban de los suyos. Frunció el ceño y puso un gesto de asco mientras sentía como el sabor a alcohol de ese hombre se colaba por su garganta. Intento apartarle bruscamente desde el pecho, dándole una tregua a Sakura._

— _¡Que haces!— volvió a forzarla para besarla pero ella se resistió forcejeando. — ¡Dej…a! ¡Deja…me!_

_Como pudo se deshizo de él e intento irse corriendo, pero mientras intentaba levantarse para irse, la gran mano del moreno la agarro del tobillo haciéndola caer bruscamente sobre el suelo. Sintió como el cuerpo de su antes, "hermano", se situaba sobre el suyo, agarrando sus muñecas con tanta fuerza que al rato pareció dejar de sentirlas. Estaba atemorizada, no sabía qué hacer tan solo intentaba forcejear mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro._

_Era imposible, tenía más de él doble de su peso encima suyo, la tenían agarrada por las muñecas con una sola mano, era imposible escapar. Ahora tan solo le quedaba rogar, pedir clemencia._

— _¡Por favor, Hermano! – pidió casi en un grito cuando sintió los babosos besos de este por su cuello. Más sus suplicas no fueron oídas._

_Continuó susurrando el nombre de Kaho mientras besaba lo que podía de la piel expuesta de Sakura, su mano libre comenzó a vagar por su kimono sin preámbulos. La parte de debajo de su kimono blanco estaba subido, dejando a la vista sus torneadas piernas de joven adolescente. Su casta piel comenzó a ser profanada por las manos de aquel que le dio cobijo y familia. Sus manos vagaban pecaminosas por los muslos de ella, hasta llegar al nudo de su kimono, el cual se tomo su tiempo de desatar._

— _¡No por favor…!— suplico entre lagrimas de miedo y dolor mientras se resistía en vano. El kimono se abrió definitivamente, dejando ver la blanquecina piel de Sakura, dejando a su merced sus pequeños y pálidos pechos, los cuales no tardo en toquetear, mientras cómo no, susurraba el nombre de su difunta hermana. — ¡HERMANO!_

_Un fuerte grito de angustia resonó por toda la habitación, la estaban tocando donde nunca antes un hombre la había tocado, estaba siendo expuesta completamente por aquel hombre a quien tanto admiró. Este parecía estar en un trance, no escuchaba sus llantos y sus gritos de clemencia, tan solo continuaba tocando ese cuerpo prohibido, imaginándose que era el de su esposa._

— _¿Por qué…? – susurro con un hilo de voz mientras sus lagrimas aguaban sus ojos. Ya no podía forcejear más, estaba sin fuerzas y él no paraba. –Hermano…_

_Todo parecía ir tan lento, esta tortura no parecía acabar. Sentía el frío del suelo, el rastro húmedo que dejaba por todo su cuerpo y del cual se repugnaba, las lágrimas parecían no tener fin, pues era lo único que hacía, llorar. De nada servía suplicar, no escuchaba a nadie, solo a él mismo mentalizándose que esa mujer era Kaho._

_De pronto Sakura sintió como el pavor inundaba su cuerpo por completo al ver como se preparaba para dar el siguiente paso. Volvió a forcejear ferozmente, pero no le sirvió de nada ya que el moreno se acerco a su rostro y la beso bruscamente a la vez que dejaba un mordisco. Su labio sangro y lo peor estaba por venir._

— _¡NO! – un grito desgarrador resonó por toda la casa, sintió un dolor inmenso, una punzada en su intimidad, un desgarro horrible y lo peor de todo, una puñalada en su corazón. Noto como se empezaba a mover sobre ella sin cuidado, le observo durante unos segundos con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, y vio su rostro. Serio, su ceño fruncido, su boca apretada para no emitir más sonidos que el propio nombre de Kaho que usaba para auto convencerse. Desganada giro el rostro hacia un lado, haciendo muecas de dolor mientras su cuerpo se arrastraba arriba y abajo al son de sus embestidas. Era un dolor insoportable que al final paso a no sentir nada, su vista estaba perdida, su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas pero ya no salía ni una más, sus ojos opacos y sin brillo. Su boca tenía un sabor metálico debido a la sangre que provoco en su labio._

_Había sido deshonrada por el marido de su difunta hermana, por un borracho, por un demente, por Touya Kinomoto. La acaban de violar, se sentía moribunda, sin vida, sin alma, ni sentimientos. No podía sentir nada más que dolor, y ya poco a poco no podía sentir nada. Y es que todo esto parecía una pesadilla… la estaban matando en vida._

**Fin Flashback.**

— ¿Q-Que…? – Shaoran se quedo estático ante tal relato. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Sakura estaba mirando hacia otro lado, con la vista pérdida. — N-no puede ser cierto…

—Ojala y no lo fuese. —susurro con la voz temblorosa. — Pero así fue, Shaoran. — Los ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas otra vez y una rodó por su mejilla. — Me violó, me robo mi pureza… mi inocencia, mi honor. – giro su mirada hacia Shaoran, triste y desolada. — Me robo mi vida.

—Sakura…— no lo pudo evitar más y se acerco a ella para abrazarla. La atrapó entre sus brazos fuertes, acariciando sus cabellos y mirando a la nada todavía sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué Shaoran…? ¿Por qué a mi…?— susurro sobre su pecho. — Yo… yo lo admiraba tanto… ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso…?

—Maldito bastardo…— mascullo rabioso mientras la apretaba con más fuerza. — El destino le hará pagar por lo que hizo…

—De que me sirve verle sufrir… el daño ya está hecho, y yo no puedo ser feliz…

—No. — la separo mirándola serio y decidido. — Puedes ser feliz. Yo me ocuparé de eso. Te lo prometo Sakura.

—Shaoran… eso ya me lo dijeron una vez y me volvieron a hacer daño… — susurro mirando al suelo. — ¿Por qué contigo va a ser diferente…?

—Por qué yo te amo Sakura.

Otra vez esas palabras, tan sinceras, tan decididas. Alzo el rostro al instante con los ojos húmedos de nuevo. Sus ojos derrochaban tanta sinceridad, tanto amor, tanta verdad que la sorprendió. Ese hombre no podía ser real, pero lo era, de carne y hueso. Lo amaba demasiado.

—Shaoran…

—Déjame demostrarte, Sakura…

—Shaoran…— susurro levemente. — no te mereces a una mujer como yo… una mujer usada…

— ¡Cállate! – no la dio tiempo a callarse por sí sola, pues él la acallo con un beso.

Correspondió al instante, lo necesitaba tanto. Las mano de Shaoran sostuvo su mejilla y otra su nuca, profundizando así más el beso. No quería que se le escapara como la otra vez. No le demostró lástima, al contrarió, le demostró que la felicidad esta a la vuelta de la esquina y que puedes encontrarla algún día. Pero el la iba a ayudar a encontrarla, encontrar la felicidad juntos.

Se separaron lentamente, y Shaoran apoyo su frente contra la suya, respirando calmadamente, sin decir nada.

—No vuelvas a decir eso…—beso su frente, bajando lentamente por su nariz. — No se te ocurra volver a hablar así de ti…— bajo hasta su mejilla, con un camino de sinceros besos. Cerró los ojos. — No tienes ni idea de lo que vales Sakura…— bajo hasta su cuello, besándolo calmadamente. — Y te voy a demostrar que vales más que unas monedas…

Sakura abrió los ojos al ver que ya no volvió al contacto, le observo y estaba sacando algo de su kimono. Era un pañuelo blanco, lo miro dudosa al ver que lo acercaba horizontalmente a su rostro.

—Shaoran… ¿Qué vas a hacer…?

—Shhh… confía en mí.

Otra vez esa frase, al final le hizo caso y confió en el. Tapo con ese pañuelo blanco de seda sus ojos esmeraldas, dejándola a ciegas, sin ver nada. Se sintió insegura al no saber qué era lo que iba a pasar.

De nuevo sintió los labios de Shaoran, posándose levemente en su hombro desnudo, posándose como mariposas sobre su piel. Delicadamente subió hasta su cuello, besándolo de igual manera. Cuando creyó que iba a seguir subiendo, preparo sus labios para recibir los de Shaoran, pero se equivoco. Noto como la tumbaba lenta y cuidadosamente sobre el futón, para posteriormente besar el comienzo de sus senos que quedaban al descubierto.

Un suspiro salió de los labios entreabiertos de Sakura, sintiendo sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Le dejo hacer y este continuó besando la piel expuesta. Cuando creyó conveniente, desato poco a poco el nudo de su obi. Notaba como el corazón de Sakura latía desbocado, estaba nerviosa y ella se sentía como si fuese su primera vez.

Destapo su kimono, dejando ver su cuerpo de porcelana. Lo trato como si de ese material se tratase, con miedo a romperla. Se situó cuidadosamente sobre ella, y volvió a su cuello, creando un camino de besos hasta su clavícula. Acarició uno de sus senos y sintió como se arqueaba levemente tras un suspiro. Esbozo una sonrisa dulce y continuó con sus besos hasta cubrir con sus labios su rosado pezón.

— ¡Ah…!— gimió bajito al sentir eso. Quiso quitarse la venda, pero decidió continuar con el plan de Shaoran, ya que era la primera vez que tenía un gemido real. Alzo sus manos hasta el cabello de Shaoran y bajo hasta su cuello, acariciando su piel.

Dejo de besar sus senos y subió de nuevo hasta sus dulces labios que reclamaban ser besados. De ellos salían suspiros que iban a compás de los movimientos de respiración de su pecho. Beso lento sus labios, para después tornarlo, más apasionado. Ella se dejo llevar por primera vez y correspondió los besos de Shaoran, robándose el aliento…

Llego el momento y no la hizo de esperar más. Quería hacerla sentir como si fuese su primera vez, y lo iba a conseguir. Se desato su propio kimono y volvió a situarse sobre ella. Acarició su rostro y paso su mano al nudo de detrás de su cabeza, desatando el pañuelo. Lo retiró dejando ver los ojos de ella, que le miraban cristalinos y llenos de amor y ternura. Beso fugazmente sus labios y junto sus frentes.

—Te amo, Sakura…

Mirándola a los ojos se introdujo dentro de ella lentamente, observando cómo se arqueaba de placer y como su boca se abría para dejar brotar un gemido. El intento reprimir un gemido ronco, y se mantuvo dentro de ella unos instantes antes de continuar con el suave vaivén de sus caderas. Rodó sus manos por sus brazos, estirándolos y llegando hasta sus manos, entrelazándolas suavemente.

Los movimientos acompasados con sus gemidos inundaban la habitación, se estaba sintiendo como si fuese la única mujer en el mundo, la más afortunada y como si fuese su primera vez. Nunca sintió nada con el sexo, jamás llego a sentir nada parecido a eso, pero es que no se trataba de sexo, sino de hacer el amor.

Unos movimientos más rápidos, más profundos se hicieron presentes, movimientos en los cuales ellos lo sentían como algo celestial, sentirse piel con piel, con cada caricia, cada beso, todo eso era algo maravilloso, el recorría su cuerpo suavemente pero a la vez fuertemente alentado por los dulces gemidos que salían de la boca de ella, mientras ella recorría con sus pequeñas manos toda la extensión de la espalda y cuello de él, sintiéndole tensarse por sus caricias.

El besaba sus pechos, su cuello, sus labios, todo, todo ella era maravillosa, exquisita como ningún otro manjar. Con unos cuantos movimientos mas frenéticos y a la vez suaves ambos llegaron a la vez a la cúspide de su placer, gimiendo al unísono y alcanzando el clímax. Era la primera vez que Sakura llegaba al orgasmo, era la primera vez de todo. Lentamente se dejo caer sobre la joven mujer, normalizando las respiraciones, con sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor. Se hizo a un lado y la observo fijamente sobre su costado. Estaba boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos intentando respirar regularmente, su pecho desnudo subiendo y bajando, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Shaoran…— giro su rostro, abriendo sus ojos y dirigiendo una mirada profunda al pelinegro. —…te amo…

— ¿Te has dado cuenta ya…? – Se acerco a ella, quedando sus labios a pocos centímetros. — ¿Te has dado cuenta que no tienes precio…? ¿Te has dado cuenta que te amo….?

—Shaoran…— esbozo una tierna sonrisa. —…Gracias

_**La felicidad está al alcance de todos, pero no todos saben buscarla…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas Finales:** Entonces chicas que les pareció el cap. les gusto o no, por una parte creo que no, la verdad me consto un poquito adaptar la parte de la violación de Saku, no se pero es muy raro y un poco difícil romper el esquema de que Touya es el hermano protector y que cuida de mucho de Sakura. Pero lo que lo salva en este Fic es que ellos no comparten la misma sangre, pero bueno.

En este Fic Saku se las verá un poco negra como decimos por acá, ósea pasara por muchos problemas así que esto apenas comienza.

Les agradezco enormemente a las chicas que me dejaron sus comentarios en el cap. pasado, muchas gracias chicas bellas por tomar un poco de su tiempo y leer este Fic.

Bueno sin decir más me despido, nos leemos prontito

Un beso y un abrazo de Chocolate

Sakura Phantomhive Li


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las maravillosas CLAMP, yo solo los uso por mero entretenimiento.

**Sumary:** Sakura Kinomoto, una mujer con un oscuro pasado que la atormenta y el cual la ha llevado a convertirse en una Oiran, ¿qué es eso? Una prostituta. Tras conocer a Shaoran Li, su vida da un gran cambio pero, ¿podrá dejar el pasado atrás y ser feliz?/Periodo Edo/AU.

**Aclaraciones**: La trama Original del Fic _**NO**_ me pertenece, es de la autoría de **Smorphine** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su Fic y a **Lady Blackstar** quien me permitió adaptarla a su versión. Esto es todo un rollo pero les agradezco chicas.

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

* * *

Adiós invierno, es hora de que la primavera se abra paso entre la fría nieve, dejando florecer los congelados cerezos, descubriendo el cielo azul, el sol y nubes blancas que no avecinen tormentas. Es hora que los calientes rayos del sol terminen de descongelar los corazones más fríos. Es hora de empezar una nueva etapa, más feliz, más esperanzadora, más alegre.

Una flor de cerezo volverá a renacer, alzando su rostro para ver la luz del día, sobreviviendo al duro y frió invierno permanente de su corazón.

Sonreír a la vida por muchos golpes que recibas, no rendirte, buscar la felicidad y encontrarla en los brazos de alguien especial… son los pasos que has de seguir en las malas rachas, los malos momentos.

Porque para Sakura, el frío invierno quedaría atrás para siempre…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—Sakuraaaaaaa— Nakuru caminaba por los pasillos con una bandeja con el desayuno para Sakura, canturreando su nombre. Se situó en la puerta y la abrió lentamente. — Traigo tu desayu….

Se quedo callada y observando la escena, con una sonrisa incrédula y de felicidad a la vez. Y es que allí se encontraba su joven subordinada, arropada por los fuertes brazos de aquel muchacho de cabellos color chocolate, quien la amarraba hacía sí procurando que no se la escapase. Desnudos, cubiertos por la manta del futón, los kimonos esparcidos alrededor del lecho de amor que habían creado esa misma noche.

Un sentimiento de felicidad inundó a la mujer, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El rostro dormido de Sakura reflejaba serenidad, tranquilidad y sobretodo felicidad. Se acurrucaba en Shaoran, respirando acompasadamente sin darse cuenta todavía de su presencia. Decidió no molestar más y no inmiscuirse en las cosas de la joven pareja, así que salió lentamente y sin hacer ruido de la habitación.

—Vaya…— se giro para irse por donde vino, sonriendo todavía de oreja a oreja. — ¡Por fin!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Unos cálidos rayos de sol se filtraban por la pequeña ventana de la habitación donde yacían Shaoran y Sakura. El ambiente de esa habitación era radiante, tranquilo y sobre todo muy cálido; pero no esa calidez de temperatura cuando sientes como los rayos del sol calientan tu cara, sino la calidez que desprende aquella persona que tanto quieres y te corresponde de igual manera. La mejor sensación del mundo…

Unos orbes ámbar se abrieron lenta y pesadamente, encontrándose frente a él, el rostro dormido de Sakura. Sonrió, se la veía tan en paz, tan tranquila y sobre todo feliz. Recordó cuando le dijo que no podía mostrar su rostro dormido y ahora ahí la tenía, todo para él solo. Observo minuciosamente cada detalle de su rostro, de su piel, desde sus ojos cerrados, hasta sus labios entreabiertos que respiraban acompasadamente. Solo podía definirse de una manera: Belleza.

La sábana del futón le cubría lo justo, sus pechos, dejando ver su blanquecina piel. Sus hebras color miel esparcidas por todo el futón, desordenadas y rebeldes, mientras su mano se colaba por ellos, apoyándose en su cabeza. Dormía plácidamente, cual niña pequeña.

Paso su mano por su rostro, acariciándolo delicadamente; ella ronroneo todavía sin despertar, acurrucándose más sobre él y respirando más sonoramente. Shaoran esbozo una sonrisa tierna al ver esa escena y no pudo resistirlo más. Llevo sus labios lentamente hacia los hombros desnudos de la castaña, besándolos delicadamente como si miles de mariposas se posaran a la vez. Subió lentamente hasta su cuello, besándolo de igual manera para después separarse.

La observo de nuevo, poseía una sonrisa en sus labios, más sus ojos aún estaban cerrados. El sonrió de igual manera, todavía sin mirarla. Ya había despertado.

—Buenos días…

—Hmm…—todavía con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa en sus labios, se removió para estirarse levemente para después volverse a acurrucar más contra el pecho de Shaoran. — Buenos días…— susurro adormilada contra el pecho desnudo de su amante.

—Eres preciosa cuando duermes ¿sabes?— dijo dulcemente.

—Hmmm. — volvió a removerse, esta vez hacia atrás. Abrió los ojos lentamente, dando paso a sus hipnóticos ojos jades y su hechizante sonrisa. Se incorporó sobre su brazo, haciendo que la sabana que cubría su pecho cediera, dejándolos al descubierto. — Tú también eres precioso—sonrió contra sus labios.

— ¿En serio…? — contraataco de igual manera, acercándose más a ella, sonriendo de lado.

—Aja…— afirmo en un susurro para luego unir finalmente sus labios con los de él.

Otra vez esa agradable sensación. Sentir la suavidad de sus labios, como encajan perfectamente, como notas el ligero temblor en ellos, su sabor infinito. La mejor sensación que ambos pudieron experimentar en sus vidas. El tacto de la suave mejilla de la esmeralda entre los largos dedos de Shaoran, acariciándola lentamente. Se sentían tan en paz, que no querían separarse, más tuvieron que hacerlo ya que no les quedaba más aire.

Frente contra frente, ojos cerrados y sonrisas tímidas en los húmedos labios de ambos. Fuera la vergüenza, ya habían pasado una noche juntos y jurarían que no sería la última; así que Shaoran la agarro de su estrecha cintura, apresándola contra sí y dejándola tumbada sobre él. Pego ella un leve chillido al sentir como la movían de tal manera, pero sonrió de nuevo mirando fijamente las orbes ámbar de Shaoran.

— ¿Descansaste bien? – pregunto Shaoran, tranquilo mientras besaba la comisura de sus labios.

—Mejor que nunca…— sonrió radiante.

—Sakura…— se puso más serio, sin quitar ese toque de paz y tranquilidad.— sabes que te quiero…— Ella asintió sin dejar de mover sus orbes en dirección a los labios de Shaoran y sus ojos.— Yo… emmm…—las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su boca.— Quiero que… q—que… emmm…

— ¿Quieres que…? – continuo ella por él, impaciente de escuchar sus palabras, rozo con sus dedos su mandíbula dibujándola detenidamente.

—Quiero estar contigo…

— Pero si ya estás conmigo…— esbozo una tierna sonrisa mientras continuaba pasando sus dedos por su rostro.

—No me refiero a eso… sino…— la observo fijamente. — Quiero que tú y yo seamos algo.

—...— quedo pensativa unos minutos, observándole de igual manera. — ¿Algo como qué?

—Pues… no sé…

—Que te parece si de momento...— hizo una pausa, acomodándose sobre su pecho para llegar mejor a sus labios, quedando a escasos centímetros, rozándose. —… somos más que amigos pero menos que amantes. ¿Qué te parece…?

—No…— Sakura le observo interrogante ante su negación. — No me parece.

— ¿Por qué?

—mmm… ¿incluye esa "relación" compartirte con otros? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido cual niño.

—Shaoran — se carcajeo levemente mientras le observaba con ternura ante su escena de celos y posesividad. — No… no me "compartirás" con otros…

— ¿De verdad? – La abrazo más fuerte, todavía mirándola con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Nadie de nadie?

—Nadie de nadie. — Afirmo.

—Bueno… entonces me parece bien por el momento. — cambio su gesto a uno más tranquilo, con una leve sonrisa.

—Perfecto. —se acerco de nuevo a sus labios, volviendo a unirlos mientras se apoyaba en su torso.

Todo era tan tranquilo y relajante, los pájaros revoloteando por el jardín, dejando escuchar su canturreo incesante. Los rayos del sol colándose por las rendijas de la ventana. El ligero cuerpo de Sakura totalmente pegado a él, regalándole de su calor y recibiendo sus besos por cada rincón de su piel. ¿Cuándo habían pasado de nuevo a esa situación?

Sakura, concentrada en repartir besos por su cuello, clavícula y tonificado torso, mientras con sus manos los acariciaba a su vez, erizando cada vello del cuerpo de Shaoran, quien se dejaba hacer encantado. Perdió todo rastro de conciencia, y es que el contacto con esa mujer le hacía perder la razón por completo. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por completo, pero llego a un límite en el que perdió el control sobre sí mismo.

Giro hábilmente, rodando sobre el futón hasta quedar el encima de ella, sin llegar a aplastar su frágil cuerpo. Respiro en el hueco de su cuello, haciendo que la ojijade se estremeciera de igual manera que el. Intento mantener la calma e hizo uso de la poca razón que le quedaba.

—Shaoran…— le llamo, pero el continuaba trabajando en su cuello, dando suaves besos. — Hmmm…— se le escapo un leve gemido de satisfacción, pero volvió a recobrar la compostura. — Es muy temprano, en tu casa deben estar preocupados…— le hablo en un susurro, con sus ojos cerrados. — estuviste fuera toda la noche…

—Sí…— paro de atacar su cuello y se alejo para observarla mejor. — Tienes razón, deben estar preocupados…

—Debes irte…— dijo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, ya que por dentro no quería moverse de esa posición.

—Claro…— beso sus labios fugazmente por última vez y se quito de encima de él, haciéndose a un lado, dejando que ella se incorporara de igual manera.

Se cubrió con las mantas y observo como Shaoran recogía sus ropas, dejando mientras tanto una buena vista para la chica quien observaba con discreción ese cuerpo perfecto que parecía tallado por dioses. Aparto la vista para intentar contenerse y comenzó a ponerse sus ropas también.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Hablas enserio Nakuru—san?— chillo Rika sorprendida

—Shhh, no grites…

Nakuru mando callar a todo el grupo de muchachas que se encontraban en el salón del establecimiento, dejando de lado el desayuno y cuchicheando en coro sobre un tema que ya no tendría nada de secreto.

— ¿Con el chico de cabello castaño ojos ámbar? – pregunto más bajito Rika.

—Exactamente, señoritas. — Aplaudió entusiasmada. — ¡Yo los vi!

—Oh, qué bonito… — hablo Tomoyo haciendo un puchero. — Que suerte, encontró su príncipe azul.

—Shhh— mando callar Naruku, quedando en silencio y hablando en susurro. — ¡Ahí vienen!

No se equivocaron, unos pasos más tarde dio paso a la ojijade abriendo la puerta del salón y detrás a Shaoran, ambos adormilados y un poco sonrojados. Pasaron al salón para marcharse, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos en esa habitación. Es más, todas las mujeres les observaban fijamente, esperando que dijese algo y con sonrisas picaras en el rostro.

A Sakura se le helo la sangre al verlas así e intento disimular como si nada, mirándolas de reojo y pasando sin decir nada hasta la salida.

—Miedo me dan…— susurro hacia Shaoran, ya saliendo de la habitación siendo constantemente observados.

Cerró la puerta del salón tras de sí llegando finalmente al recibidor. Ella quedo arriba del pequeño escalón, esperando descalza sobre él a que Shaoran se pusiese sus zapatos debajo. Espero con las manos cruzadas sobre sus piernas, hasta que este se giro, quedando cara con cara.

—Bien, pues… adiós. — se despidió.

Sakura se acercó a él, mientras lo atraía hacia ella del cuello de su kimono para finalmente juntar sus labios por última vez.

El castaño se sorprendió ante lo que hizo, pero le pareció una idea genial, por lo cual correspondió ese beso de igual manera. Finalmente se separaron y volvieron a mirarse con esa sonrisa de medio lado.

—Adiós Shaoran — este camino hasta que llego a la puerta. — Espero verte pronto.

—Estaré aquí lo más pronto que pueda. — afirmo con una sonrisa torcida, mirándola sobre su hombro.

—Bien. Aquí te esperaré entonces…

—Adiós. — se despidió.

Sakura cerró los ojos para hacerle entender que le había escuchado, para después abrirlos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse de nuevo quedándose, supuestamente, sola. Dio un largo suspiro y movió su cuello, realmente estaba muy cansada. Decidió girar para volver a su habitación, tranquilamente, pero eso parecía que no entraba en sus planes…

Nada mas girarse se encontró con todas las chicas observándola con los ojos llenos de estrellitas, brillando y con cara de ternura. Sakura se sonrojo al ver como todas la observaban, agacho la cabeza para evitar esas penetrantes miradas. Las volvió a mirar asustada y sonriendo nerviosa, ya sabía lo que venía…

— ¡SAKURAAAAAAAA! – Nakuru la abrazó apresándola entre sus pechos y casi dejándola sin respiración— ¡KAWAIIIIIIIII! ¡POR FIN TU Y LI!

—Na…Naku...ru—la llamo a duras penas ya que no podía apenas respirar. — me… me estas ahogando…

— ¡NO ES GENIAL MUCHACHAS! – La apretó más contra si mientras se dirigía a las jóvenes que se encontraban en el pasillo. — ¡SAKURA, TIENE NOVIO!

— ¡KAWAIIIIIIII! – Todas se lanzaron a abrazarla a la vez, Sakura observo cómo se les venían encima espantada.

— ¿Q—Que? ¡NO!

Tarde, todas sus amigas ya estaban sobre ella, abrazándola como podían mientras permanecía atrapada entre los grandes atributos de su maestra.

Acabo pensando que en el fondo no era tan horrible. No estaba sola… siempre había tenido a sus amigas y a su gran apoyo, a quien veía como una madre, Nakuru. Siempre las tuvo allí para animarla, nunca se separaron de ella ni en los peores momentos… Era afortunada de tener unas amigas así. Además, tenía a Shaoran…

La vida parecía sonreírla de una vez por todas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Ya estoy en casa…

No hubo respuesta, paso adormilado y cansado al recibidor de su casa, dejando sus getta* en la entrada mientras caminaba. En lo único que pensaba era en llegar hasta su cama y volverse a dormir. Pero no todo sale como quieres…

—Oh, por fin has aparecido querido hermanito. —Hien prácticamente grito al pasar a su lado.

— ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan escandaloso? – Rogó cansado. — Estoy agotado…

— ¿Agotado?—cuestionó el mayor con una sonrisa medio pervertida. — ¿Agotado dices?—volvió a repetir.

—Mierda…— se maldijo por haber dicho eso, ahora su hermano sí que no lo dejaría en paz.

—Pasaste toda la noche fuera, ¿estuviste con una mujer? – Hien lo observo esperando una reacción, la cual no tardo en hacerse presente, ya que el ojiámbar se sonrojo notablemente confirmándole su pregunta.— ¡Estuviste con una mujer!— afirmo burlón.

— ¡Shhh! – lo mando callar avergonzado.

—Wow, y yo que creí, que sería necesario hablarte sobre la flor y la abejita. —claramente disfrutaba de molestar a su hermanito.

Shaoran pasó de largo ignorando las burlas de su hermano. El haber pasado la noche con Sakura le había hecho despertar de buen humor. Acabo sonriendo al escuchar las tonterías que decía su hermano.

Negó con la cabeza y decidió subir a su cuarto para descansar un poco más. Extendió su futón en el suelo y se metió en el, poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza y mirando fijamente el techo. Los acontecimientos de la reciente noche se aparecían como una película, el tacto de Sakura, su blanca piel, sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos gimiendo su nombre, sus ojos verdes extasiados… ¿Cómo demonios podía existir una mujer tan perfecta?

Recordó todo lo que le contó sobre su pasado, y frunció el ceño levemente mientras cerraba los ojos. Nunca pudo imaginarse algo así del recto y noble Touya Kinomoto, ahora tan solo podría observarle con desprecio por haber ultrajado de tal manera a esa joven mujer. Pero un dato más le vino a la mente. Sakura nombro algo sobre un hombre… "_—Lo mismo me dijeron y me volvieron a hacer daño…"_

¿Quién más pudo jugar así con ella? Ahora la duda le corroía todo su ser. No quería presionarla a contar nada más acerca de su pasado… bastante había contado ya, pero debía enterarse por otra persona. Quizá debería hablar con Nakuru en alguna ocasión para poder saber más acerca de ella.

Ella… Sakura, la mujer que le volvió loco con una mirada, que le llevo a la perdición con una caricia y que le dejo completamente sin sentido con un solo beso. ¿Un ángel del infierno? Posiblemente, pero el conseguiría sacarle de aquel infierno, convirtiéndola finalmente en el precioso ángel que era.

_**Un ángel que yacía en el lugar equivocado**_

.

.

* * *

**.**

***getta**: así son llamadas las sandalias de madera japonesas

.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Hola chicas, espero hayan pasado una linda noche buena en compañía de sus familiares, yo aquí la pase súper, en fin, que les pareció el cap., a mi criterio está un poco simple pero en los próximos cap. comenzaran a darse cuenta de un poquitito de los problemas que se le vienen encima a Saku.

Jejejejej...Bueno además de una Saku traviesa….eso lo dejamos para después...en fin…

Agradezco enormemente a todas las niñas que me han dejado sus review, de verdad se les agradece de corazón, aunque no crean adaptar este Fic ha sido un poquitín complicado y también que tengo que revisar y revisar el cap. para que este valla perfecto y coherente, (-.- aunque a veces me da flojera, pero todo sea por ustedes queridas lectoras.

Bueno sin decir más me despido, nos leemos prontito…Ahhh…please dejen sus review….

Un beso y un abrazo de Chocolate

Sakura Phantomhive Li


End file.
